


30日寫作挑戰

by Giovanna_Laurant



Series: 寫作挑戰系列 [1]
Category: Multi-Fandom
Genre: Other
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-24
Updated: 2019-09-26
Packaged: 2020-10-27 13:27:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 31
Words: 38,969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20761097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Giovanna_Laurant/pseuds/Giovanna_Laurant
Summary: 「30日寫作挑戰」是2017年3月開始的一個挑戰企劃，是店主唯一一次挑戰日更的文章合集。因爲是命題寫作挑戰的系列，本系列的作品範圍涵蓋多個作品的短篇故事，包括：Sound Horizon/Undertale/少量原創故事





	1. Day 1：等待

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 命題：請以印象重寫一遍過去的某篇黑歷史！（寫完再跟過去的對照XD）

今天的海風喧囂得有點不可思議，白花花的海浪拍在岸邊的岩石上，發出帶著緩慢節奏的沙沙聲，仿佛有人在海的彼岸碎碎念著什麼。

那群海鷗本在海邊低頭覓食，卻被忽然出現的身影嚇得半死，撲簌撲簌地爭先恐後飛走了。而始作俑者被這一幕逗得有點樂了，喉嚨間發出一聲短促的嬉笑。

“嘿，我就這麼讓你們害怕是吧？也對，一個骷髏的本質就是讓人‘毛骨悚然’嘛。”

自言自語一般講完一個不好笑的冷笑話，似乎能讓他的心情變得輕鬆些，Sans臉上的笑容變得更加深邃了一點。他輕巧地跳到了岩石上，空洞的眼窩望向了看不著邊際的大海。

風襲向他的臉，沒有皮膚的他沒辦法確切感覺到冷空氣刮過臉上是什麼樣的概念，但他還是下意識地戴上了兜帽，仿佛這是一個理所當然的習慣。

他忽然思考起上次見到大海的時候是多久以前，那段記憶久到似乎連回想起細節都有點困難了。但他還是依稀記得那個時候他的身高比現在更矮，手的骨架的現在更加纖細。

那個時候Papyrus還沒有出生，是Sans軟硬兼施威脅著要在試管裏胡亂滴幾滴試劑炸了實驗室才能磨到Gaster帶他出來透透氣。

Sans搔了搔下顎，印象中Gaster的骨架比現在的Papyrus更加修長，是真正意義上的瘦骨嶙峋。Sans開玩笑地說過Gaster看起來就像竹竿，風一吹就會倒，於是Sans在那一天被博士以一串“大骨架”的雙關反駁得體無完膚，順理成章地吃了虧。

身邊忽然多了些許動靜，Sans不得不把思緒從回憶中拉回來。回頭看了一眼吃力地爬上岩石的小孩，他哭笑不得地伸出手扶了Frisk一把，讓小孩坐在他的身邊。

Frisk問他，他是不是不太開心？因為今天的Sans太過安靜了點。  
對於人類纖細的心思，Sans打從心底覺得佩服，儘管在物理上他並沒有心。他揉了揉Frisk的頭，直到小孩皺起眉抗議他把自己的頭髮揉的一團糟才停下手。

“我沒有不開心，小鬼，我只是在等人罷了。”Sans說著，向小孩眨了眨眼睛，儘管那只是眼窩變得細了一些，Sans還是認為他是眨了眨眼。

“等誰？”孩子的臉湊近了他的眼窩，眯成細縫的眼睛閃爍出死纏爛打的決心。

“呃……”雖然沒有汗腺，但Sans還是覺得後腦勺滑下了一滴冷汗。

Sans支吾了一陣子，Frisk一旦生出了好奇心，就只能在得到答案之後才會罷休。那是Sans唯一覺得這小孩特別難纏的一面，Frisk的決心無比強大。雖然那孩子沒有繼續追問的意思，但緊盯Sans的目光依舊沒有離開。

Sans歎了一口氣，屈服在人類的決心下。

“我在等我老爸……”

發白的指關節攥緊了一張黑白照片，Sans把它遞到Frisk的面前，然後指向了佔據畫面中央的那張臉。

“我老爸，你大概聽說過，W. D. Gaster。”

“看起來有點像水煮蛋。”小孩思考了一秒，毫不留情。

“嘿……”Sans忍不住伸出手指彈了一下的額頭，輕輕地，喀噠一聲，就像當初Gaster對他生氣的時候一樣。

——呵，不愧是父子，對吧。他笑了幾聲，讓Frisk忍不住露出了一臉困惑。

又是一陣喧囂而過的風，Sans一時沒能抓穩那張黑白的照片，它像淘氣的小鳥一樣掙脫了節骨分明的之間，飄向了看不著邊際的海上。

“Sans！”Frisk緊張地呼喚。

但他就只是安靜的坐著，視線隨著那張照片越飄越遠。直到照片墜入了海中央，再也看不見了，他才站起身，拍拍一身塵土，仿佛什麼事情也沒有發生過。

“Sans……”

“沒關係的，反正等了也是白等嘛。”

+End+

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> =店主的話=
> 
> 等待》這一個題目來自於中學三年級的TSA作文題，是當年我懷著雄心壯志交出去的一篇原創耽美文學。想想當年年少氣盛還敢寫同人文去考全港評估也是滿大膽的，但當年並沒有思考很多奪星攻略，高分錦囊，懷著衝動去寫文的時光真的很開心，就算TSA被當掉了，也覺得什麼都無所謂，因為這終究是我自己的文字。
> 
> 反而現在寫的大部分作文都丟失了這種氣魄，覺得真是心痛自己。
> 
> 《等待》是一片滲著刀片的玻璃渣，當年的想寫的梗就是沒有意義的等待，主角在海邊懷念逝世的伴侶，去等一個等不到的人，最後以主角將等著訃告的報紙折成紙飛機丟進海中作結。
> 
> 現在想想，又是耽美又是悲劇又負面什麼的，能拿高分才怪！
> 
> 因為是考試寫的嘛，所以原筆稿是真的沒有留下來了，之所以會選這一個命題，正是因為沒有機會翻看，才算的上是依據印象而寫嘛。那麼稍稍說說原文跟現在的區別吧。
> 
> 原文就像上面所說，是耽美，雖然主角沒名字但是個憂鬱系小受；而這一篇則不是耽美系，雖然Sans和Frisk出現了但這篇並不是CP文，只是想寫個兒子懷念老爸的情感而已。（順便吐槽Gaster的頭很像水煮蛋）
> 
> 原文是原創的角色，自設的成分居多；而這篇則是活脫脫的Undertale的同人文。
> 
> 原文最後主角是把訃告折成紙飛機丟出去了；這篇則是風吹走了Sans的照片。
> 
> 原文由始至終只有主角一個人；這裡Sans還有Frisk陪著。
> 
> 原文沒有冷笑話；而這篇……Sans不說幾個冷笑話就會渾身不對勁。（喂！
> 
> 不過海邊，風，海鷗的元素則是完整保留著的樣子，架構似乎應該或許也沒什麼大變。
> 
> 那麼，今天的挑戰就此完成！


	2. Day 2：來自海上的哼唱

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 命題：找一首最近覺得還不錯或是很喜歡的歌，配合歌詞寫出一篇文章。
> 
> #無CP向
> 
> 參考曲目：沈んだ歌姫、海の魔女—Sound Horizon  
（歌詞參考、引用自白之預言書翻譯版本  
翻譯：海带、初霜翼）  
相關鏈接：  
http://www.horizon-wiki.cn/song:umi-no-majo  
http://www.horizon-wiki.cn/song:shizunda-utahime

——我……  
——只是……  
——想唱歌而已……

夜晚的風冷的滲人，連那圓盤般的月也無法將光的溫暖帶進這一片幽森的海域之中。海浪拍碎了月的銀光，它們不規則地灑在海面上，磷磷之光，像是將某一隅潑灑星辰的夜幕撕下來，鋪在了這個寂靜的角落一般。

帶著磷光的或許還有別人……水霧氤氳，將她那娟秀的側臉掩了些許。該將之稱作人類？還是怪物？金髮的航海士眯起碧色狹長的眼睛思考了幾秒，決定將其姑且稱為“女士”。

如波浪般的長髮動了動，一雙湛藍的眼眸映入了視線之中，如同一汪碧波。如果不是臉上被鱗片覆蓋，讓她看似如同鬼魅，她或許是一個娉婷的美人。

那是一雙會說故事的眼睛。航海士心想，對她起了好奇心。

傳說這片海域藏著惡魔，以美貌和歌聲魅惑途徑的人，或是召喚風雨，使船隻沉沒，惹來厄運。總之眼前的存在是不可隨便扯上關係的，許多前輩都是這麼告誡他。

但他從來比別人膽大，不拘小節，別人形容這是狂妄，他自詡這是灑脫。

於是幾乎融入黑夜的他，靈巧地從甲板躍上欄杆，坐在了船舷的一側。這個舉動幾乎驚動了她，但航海士伸出了空空如也雙手，示意自己並無惡意。

“我只是想聽聽歌而已。”他說。  
這句話讓海中的魔女打消下逃走的主意，她轉過了身，尾鰭濺起幾抹細碎的水花，嘩啦啦。

“我只會唱出詛咒怨恨的歌。”她說，聲音像雨滴進了大海：“你會後悔的。”

“沒關係。”航海士咧出一個無畏的笑容，他的字典從來沒有後悔這一個單詞。

於是帶著幽光的眼睛眨了眨，於是被磷光暈染的薄唇輕輕裂開了細縫，於是她開口唱著已經許多年沒有人聽過的旋律。

——高歌吧……Giulietta。

剛開始的歌聲是激昂的，帶著貴族千金特有的自信和驕傲。

一切仿佛回到了幾百年前那金碧輝煌的舞臺之上，她穿著被藍寶石點綴的絲綢長裙，裙子用金線銀線上繡著她喜歡的薔薇花紋。

蕾絲做成的精緻小折扇遮掩了她含情脈脈的眼神，她向著王座上的儲君唱出自己的沉穩端莊，秋波流轉。

交響樂的回音迴蕩在金碧輝煌的宮殿大廳，彩繪穹頂上的天使仿佛也為她的歌聲折服，她的目標，乃優雅華美的Romana《王都》。

月光消失在黑雲架設的帳幕之後，風開始嗚咽，浪開始瘋狂。

爾後，她的歌聲轉變成憤怒和不甘。

就像那一年她從最高狠狠沉進了深海之中，不見天日。冰封刺骨的海水和漆黑的絕望掩埋她的知覺，她張開雙手想要抓住漸行漸遠的光源，她張開雙唇想要再度唱出歌聲，她想要歡笑，想要落淚……

——但現在的我，連這也辦不到……

雨開始洋洋灑灑地下，淅淅瀝瀝仿佛是在給那悲傷的歌聲一個最貼切不過的伴奏。她的歌聲變得悠長而緩慢，就像是從遙遠的彼方傳過來一般。

雨和浪打濕的金色的髮絲和漆黑的長大衣，但航海士依舊從容和安靜地當一個聽眾，仿佛風浪不過是一個小過場。只是他有點懊惱濕漉漉的環境沒有辦法讓他把這樣的歌聲和故事記錄在日記之中。

隨後，雨過天晴，朝陽從東方緩緩升起，驅散了徹夜連綿的大雨。航海士再度眯起碧色狹長的眼睛，眺望一望無際的可能性。

塞壬的身影隨著歌聲再度隱沒在深海之中，卻不知何時才能再度找到她的知音。而航海士已經記起了這失落的旋律，嘴中不自禁地哼唱著……

——碧波水滴；投影……月光清冷。

——巨礁，陰影；露臺……夜晚冰冷……

+End+

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> =店主的話=
> 
> 今天踩線了QAQ！  
其實這命題說難不難但也不容易。
> 
> 素材並不難找，SH的歌每首都有故事根本手到擒來，只是如果單純描述SH的故事的話，那看原版的歌詞就好了啊還用得著我寫嗎？？！
> 
> 因此這次的素材就使用了C2的沉沒的歌姬和海之魔女，一來C2相關的官方創作還不是很多，二來同人文也似乎不是太多。因此就選擇了這兩首歌作為素材。
> 
> 當然，雖然是配合歌詞寫，但也不是照搬故事而創作，不然看原版歌詞就好啦！也不用寫了。因此這次寫了一個沉沒歌姬多年以後的故事，邀請某位似是非大大客串了一下，雖然用了不開名字的方式但是這樣寫應該能猜出是誰的。
> 
> 背景年代或許經不起考據，因為歌姬的年份是架空的，短時間內我實在沒辦法斷定到底是不是七平以前。姑且，就當作是吧。
> 
> 經不起考據又不是有什麼劇情，感覺已經是黑歷史了啊QAQ
> 
> 最後，感謝初霜提供的授權以及白書的翻譯>A<！幫大忙了！


	3. Day3：Stardust

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 命題：寫一篇關於看到美麗麗風景的文！（星空、沙漠、青山綠水之類的（ｒｙ

——星星是什麼……？  
——你能碰到他們嗎……？  
——你能吃掉他們嗎……？  
——你能……殺掉他們嗎……？  
——你……是不是星星呢？

——UNDERTALE

Papyrus說他想看星星。

這個願望在他的心中醞釀了好多年好多年，但他卻一直沒有辦法達成。儘管這只是一個多麼微不足道的，細小的願望，來自與一個沒有心卻有夢想的骷髏。

地底的世界是沒有星星，因此怪物們只能將鑲嵌在洞壁上的水晶和鐘乳石當作星星，將漆黑的山洞假想成如同潑了墨的夜空，一天又一天地在自我安慰中度過。

當回聲花細聲呢喃著早已模糊不清的願望時，那些反射了微光的小石頭當真眨著破碎的光芒，盡責地扮演星星這個角色。

於是年輕的Papyrus果真認真地低頭，雙手合什擱在胸前，虔誠地許下自己的願望。

——我的願望是……  
——總有一天能夠到上面的世界去……  
——然後親眼看一看真正的星星……

然後一陣低沉的笑聲，回聲花將它像童謠一般一傳一，傳進了Papyrus的耳洞中。

“嘿！你所過你不會笑的！”Great Papyrus臉上現出了些許慍怒，或許還有一點點的難堪。

“別這麼說，Bro。我沒有笑你的意思。”Sans拉起笑容拍了拍他的好兄弟那纖細的尺骨。

——因為我的願望跟你一樣。風一吹，回聲花又再度唱起了重複的歌。

“Sans，你覺得我們會有這個機會嗎？”

Papyrus在青苔地上坐下來，伸出手嘗試抓到岩壁上的光芒。難得地，他的語氣也會有這麼失落的時候。

“Paps，換個角度想吧。”Sans不著聲色的調整了一下坐姿，好讓背對著Papyrus  
的他能夠挨著對方的脊椎，同時坐的舒服一些。

“想像一下或許在某個平行時空下，我們能看見星星。或許不僅如此，還能穿著用星星做的衣服，喝著用星星泡的茶，你的領巾藏著一整條銀河，Undyne丟出的長矛變成了流星……很酷，對吧？”

Papyrus沒看見，但Sans眨了一下眼。

“哇……真酷！但Sans，我們也能夠這樣嗎？”

“可以的Paps……”哥哥說。

——可以的。

+++

The end comes ture…

+++

Sans要帶Papyrus去看星星。

他並沒有事先告訴Papyrus，大概想是將這個行動當作是一個小小的驚喜。他跟弟弟說絕對不會讓對方失望的，還讓Papyrus記得要好好扶著他的下顎骨。

雖然這個懶骨頭懶得跟他弟弟解釋他們要去哪兒，但Papyrus還是乖乖聽老哥的話，在到達之前都閉上了眼睛。

斷絕了光的世界，一片黑暗，就像地底那樣。

“Here…… we go。”

Papyrus能感應到的，就只有一聲短促的“嗒”，還有如同水泡破裂的聲音一樣，一聲乾脆的“啵”，然後他感覺腳下的地面，觸感似乎有點不一樣了。

“嘿，Paps，睜開眼睛。”

他聽到了哥哥沉了一個八度卻有點輕佻的聲音，他狐疑地睜開了眼睛，然後就如同Sans早前警告過他的那樣，上下顎再也合不上了。

Papyrus現在才知道，原來真正的夜空並不是只有一片純粹的黑。

那就像是有人張開了一張巨大的畫布，將大把大把的顏料隨意潑灑在布上一樣，絳紫和藏青交錯斑斕，陰影和薄雲交疊。這一片天空比地底的山壁大上好多好多倍，那倍數大概比Papyrus全身的骨頭還要多。他第一次覺得，偉大如他竟然也找不到形容詞來形容它。

Papyrus也是現在才知道，原來星星，並不像眼睛，而是更像精靈。

它們是一大群還會跳舞的精靈，時而群聚時而四散。他們的光芒有的強烈，就像Papyrus自信的笑容一樣，有的暗淡，就像……就像他那懶骨頭老哥的眼窩一樣。它們還是獅子，是人馬，是大小不一的熊，是……

是多少年以前Sans說過的，能夠用來做圍巾的一條長長的紐帶。

“哇……Sans……”

他的雙手抵住了臉頰。或許是想讓有點鬆動的顎骨重新安好，或者這是他表達雀躍的一種動作，又或者兩樣都有。但Sans一臉理所當然，仿佛這一切早在他意料之中，他知道Papyrus會因為這樣而歡喜好一陣子。

“所以Sans，你說星星上會有另一個我們，穿著用星星做的衣服，喝著用星星泡的茶，這是真的咯？”

淺白單純的問題，讓Sans呵呵笑開了懷。

“我從來就不會騙你呀，bros。”他說

“酷！那我要跟他們打招呼，讓他們知道地上的我們過的很好。”Papyrus將手圈成喇叭的形狀，朝著夜空大喊。

“——嘿！

——我們在這！

——聽見了嗎？

——你們聽見了嗎？

真像個孩子。又是一陣低沉的笑聲。

“來，坐下。”Sans拍了拍身旁，他坐在了一根粗壯的樹幹上，剛好是適合的椅子。“Paps，我來教你認星座。”

“耶！偉大的Papyrus絕對要記下所有星座的樣子！然後……”

“然後？”

“然後終有一天我要飛到天空上，去找你說的星星茶，穿著星星做的衣服，成為很酷的Papyrus。”

Sans的眼窩彎成了月牙。

他說。

“你可以的，bros。”

——你絕對可以的。

+End+

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> =店主的話=
> 
> 白色情人節快樂！雖然這跟這篇文並沒有條毛的關係。
> 
> 因為妹妹想看骨家，所以今天就寫了骨家，私心之下，滲雜了一點自己最喜歡的AU（Outertale）的元素進去。有機會就用OT的元素寫多寫一下吧。
> 
> 今天的Sans意外很認真，因為都沒在講笑話啊！（大概。
> 
> Paps一直給我的感覺很童真，而Sans又是那種會為了弟弟赴湯蹈火的性格，開篇或許有點小虐但是最後寫著寫著心底就暖起來了。
> 
> 嗚嗚嗚……骨家真的太窩心惹QQ
> 
> 最後寫完了文才發覺，自己根本沒有寫標題，只好……嘿，將就下用了好老梗的名字。  
跟歌完全沒關係的！


	4. Day4：段子2則

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 命題：讓角色做一些蠢到不行的事情來逗笑親友吧

+Papyrus+

繁星閃爍。

Sans不知用了什麼方法帶來了一套天文望遠鏡，架在了草原上。

“想不想看更清楚一點啊？paps。”

Papyrus二話不說把眼睛湊近了望遠鏡的一端。

“Sans，我什麼都看不見！只有一片藍色！”

“別藍瘦，老弟，你只是太憂鬱了一點。”

“SANS!!!!!”

怒吼著，頭骨上多了一個藍色圈圈的Papyrus，向他老哥發動了special attack。

  
+W.D.Gaster+

你沒有印象Waterfall這附近還有這麼一扇門，但你究竟是個好奇寶寶，就算有點害怕你還是推了那扇門。

寒意懾人，但你充滿了決心。

黑，更黑。

你看見了一張蒼白的臉，黏在一坨融化的墨漿之上。

他……或者它，似乎很高興有訪客的到來，你聽見空氣中摩擦出像是機器失靈的聲音。

或許是過於興奮，以致對方似乎忘了自己並沒有腳。（或者是大衣太長了。）

只是半步，他在你的面前摔了一個狗吃屎。

可憐的水煮蛋。

你這麼想著，同時充滿了決心。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> =店主的話=
> 
> “你這麼黑G爹真的大丈夫嗎？”妹妹大人在看完第二則之後這麼吐槽。
> 
> 愛到深處自然黑啊少女！（並不是） 
> 
> 剛從考試場回來之後整個人都虛脫了，腦袋現在比Sans還要空加上這個命題我真的不擅長啊！
> 
> 所以今天就用段子充數吧……（YOU LAZY BONE!
> 
> 明天如無意外應該是Sound Horizon （自己說），明天也要加油！


	5. Day5：Wine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 命題：描寫喝到爛醉的情況

——人偶，應該不會喝醉……才對吧？

Mar將裝有紅酒的杯子和Elize的互換之後不久，他決定收回這一個前設，並且覺得異常後悔。

他的小人偶——Elize，平常總是咄咄逼人的金髮人偶，此刻正在瘋狂地撕扯著被煙熏成黑紅色的長裙。蕾絲哀鳴般的撕裂聲第三次響起，小人偶發白的指尖正緊緊鑽著一條被拉扯得不成型的布條。

早知道自家人偶喝醉之後會鬧得天翻地覆的話，他就不該聽Idolfried的慫恿，連哄帶騙地讓Elize喝光那一杯釀了數十年的葡萄酒。

此時，Elize的頭髮已經變得亂糟糟的了，像剛剛從地獄深淵爬出來一般。羽毛做的頭飾歪歪斜斜地掛在金色的鬢髮旁邊，鎖鏈正在隨著人偶搖搖晃晃的頭嘩啦啦地響著。

啪嗒一聲，頭飾終於宣告支撐不住，摔在了桌面上。

人偶也會醉酒，醉酒之後也會臉紅啊……這麼思考著的Mar，伸出手撿起了紅黑相交的頭箍，順便用絲巾抹走上面的紅酒跡。

但願她明天不要頭痛就好。

Elize似乎再也不甘於單純地坐著，她扶著花瓶站起身來，抬起頭開始尋找一個明確的方向。那雙祖母綠的眼睛此時早已失了焦點，只剩下一片茫然地神色，Mar甚至開始擔心Elize這種時候還能不能好好看路了。

一步，兩步，Elize甚至還沒開始走出第三步，方向感頓失的她像個站不穩的嬰兒一般到坐在桌面上，兩隻小腿不甘心地踢打著桌面。

啪嗒啪嗒。聲音大得誇張，大到連Mar都開始懷疑陛下的木餐桌會不會因此而被敲出一道裂痕，最後垮掉。

而一段小吵鬧的時間過去以後，Elize似乎累了，她停下了折騰桌子的動作，雙手也垂在了身旁，仿佛一個斷了靈魂的傀儡那樣。如果不是Elize的嘴中還呢喃著像是夢囈一般毫無意義的短句的話，Mar幾乎都要相信她壞掉了。

“Mar……Mar……”

雖然人偶的嘴裏依舊無意識地重複著屍揮者的暱稱，但至少比剛剛要安靜多了。Mar萬般無奈地搖起了頭，然後抱起已經進入了夢境的人偶，將她安安穩穩地搬回了她的公主床上。

他能感覺到人偶的呼吸依舊有點急促，大概是酒精的關係，Elize並不是睡得特別安穩。偶爾，她還會揮一揮她的手，似乎要掙脫夢中的某個惡魔一樣。

Mar苦笑了幾聲，伸出手幫人偶梳順了那一頭被扯得像鳥窩的長髮，他的動作比平常輕，生怕太大的動靜又驚醒了Elize。

只是他對那已經爛的不成樣的裙子完全沒有輒，他始終不是擅長針線活的人。想修復裙子這種事，也只好作罷了。

去向Hiver借一兩條人偶的裙子吧，冬之子的話應該還有庫存才對。他花了幾分鐘沉思Elize的衣服該如何是好，最後還是覺得這個方案比自己縫更加靠譜一點。

於是Mar攝手攝腳地拉開椅子，準備離開這裡。

卻連一步都還沒有邁開，大衣的下擺被用力地扯住了。屍揮者困惑地回過頭，卻發現人偶的小手正拉著他的大衣下擺不肯鬆手。

“Mar……Mar……我們要一直一直在一起哦……”

細微得幾乎聽不叫的碎碎念，一字一字地傳進了Mar的耳中。他啞然失笑，心想這孩子醉了也掛念這這個啊。

“好……好……我不走……”

他像是擺出了投降般的苦笑，把椅子拉到Elize的床邊，像是父親哄女兒睡覺一般，一邊輕撫者人偶微醺發燙的額頭，一邊哼唱着讓人偶能夠安心的旋律。

但願她明天醒來不要嚇到就好了。

屍揮者想了想明天的情景，又是一陣失笑。

+End+

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> =店主的話=
> 
> 今天的份相對比較少呢……這麼說著覺得自己又產出了一篇黑歷史……  
說起醉酒想到的是開車好素材……不過最近並不想上車，所以就寫了別的可能性啦。
> 
> 今天依舊標題苦手……寫到最後還是發現標題忘了上……  
沒關係，只好隨便寫一些（喂！
> 
> 明天的命題似乎挺有趣，不知道該要寫什麼好呢……（沉思


	6. Day 6：Horizontal_e

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 命題：試想一下把角色移到別的時代去，他會做什麼工作、會有什麼樣的背景（自己中意的時代即可，不限制未來過去）
> 
> +Sound Horizon X Undertale+  
+Revo → Undertale+  
+Frisk → Sound Horizon+

——Day 1  
——Undertale

Revo意識到自己在墜落，快速地墜落着。

被地心引力拉扯的感覺並不好受，在一片黑暗中猛然往下墜的離心力讓他的胃一陣翻湧難受。但他還是忍下了噁心的感覺，並嘗試讓自己的手抓住什麼東西。

徒勞無功。

指尖連空氣都還沒有來得及留得住，於是Revo乾脆讓自己完全放鬆，並且祈禱自己不要摔得太過淒慘。畢竟，老人家的腰已經經不起折騰了。

——見上げれば丸い夜空 搖らめく蒼い月夜……

他盯著離地面有點遙遠的光點，閉上了眼睛。

“噗通。”花香撲鼻。

Revo驚訝地發現這一摔並沒有想像中的痛，大概是生長在洞穴底處的這一片花床作了緩衝，他免於落入摔成肉醬的結局。

他從那一片花床上爬起來，疑惑著為什麼視線會隨著這一摔遍地狹隘和短小。他很快就肯定這不是墨鏡的緣故，因為這些年來他早就習慣了比常人所黑暗的世界。

只是地底的世界不是普通的黑，唯一的光源大概只有從頭頂飄落的破碎光線，被藤蔓切割成一小塊不規則的形狀照亮他腳邊的泥土。即便他對自己的夜視能力多有信心，這也不是能夠看清前路的狀況。

但他靈機一觸，他記得身上還帶著Nein Concert公演剩下來的腕燈，雖然本來是答應給Noel作為參考的，但現在正好用得上。

“嘿，可別小看了Laurant的靈魂。”

燈雖小，但還是足以照亮了整個空間。柔和的奶白色燈光溫暖了這個算不上寬敞的空間，Revo開始端詳這個陌生世界的一切。

山洞的山壁出乎意料之外的光滑，有了光的反射之後他竟然也能看見自己印在上面模糊的影子。Revo並不記得他有吃錯了什麼東西，但是這小孩的身體確實無誤是現在的自己。

他也不記得自己有換過什麼衣服，但他還是很慶倖這個世界並沒有讓他面臨重新找衣服的窘境。至少，身上這一套十六世紀舊式英倫風格的套裝他覺得十分滿意。黑色的吊帶短褲配襯白色的蕾絲襯衫和皮制的短靴，上面似乎還很貼心地掛上了十字星的胸針裝飾，儼然是他平常穿衣服的風格，只是成了童裝而已。

硬要說的話，沒有了長大衣這一點倒是讓他很困惑。

忽然，好奇心爬上了他的臉，他低頭望向掛在胸前的心形吊飾。他伸出手掂量著這個從沒見過的吊墜，摸到了金屬的質感。鏤空的吊飾看起來像是一個小盒子，上面的花紋是和他的戒指一樣的十字星。

他深深呼吸了一口氣，絳紫的光芒從縫隙中滲出來。他扭開盒子，裏面什麼都沒有，卻聽見了八音盒一般的音色。那是The Glory Kingdom的旋律，他再也熟悉不過。

不明所以，但這東西非常重要。他一邊思考著下一步，一邊捏緊了吊墜。

清涼的風爬上他的背脊，他聽著風聲辨認出洞口的位置。被風化的人工建築依稀能辨認出門廊的形狀，拱門的頂端似乎雕刻着幾近模糊的圖騰。

圓，翅膀，三角形。

這一個由簡單幾何圖形組成的圖案似乎代表什麼意義，於是Revo默默將它記在了心裏面。

靴子的鞋跟踏在枯萎的樹葉上，壓出了吱吱呀呀的聲音。山洞的底部常年不見天日，空氣也顯得特別清涼。

忽然之間，一抹鮮艷的黃色闖進了Revo的眼中，那是一朵小黃花在幽暗的洞底輕微搖曳著。

Revo很快就發現花是自己動起來的，像一個人一般擺動著枝節，搖搖晃晃地將花冠轉向自己。

“Howdy，I’m Flowey, Flowey the flower! ”

……

——Night 1  
——Sound Horizon

你從睡眠中清醒過來了，就像一如往常你重置了整個世界一樣。一切都是那麼順理成章，畢竟你已經為了最完美的結局將這個動作重複了好多次。

理論來說。

你很快就發現這裡不是遺跡，更加不是Snowdin，儘管這裡真的很冷，你還能在空氣中分辨出雪的味道，但你百分之百肯定這裡並不是地域。

任何地方，除了地域。

你的鞋底踩在泥地上——你並不確定那是不是泥土，或者只是乾燥的沙子，總之你的鞋底發出了沙沙的聲音，在這個安寧之地弄出了些許噪音。

你抱怨了幾句像是要不是Chara，這次的結局將會是最完美的一次。但後來你又發現，這對現在的處境並沒有任何意義。

你抬起頭看向本該是山洞的地方，那裡不再是潮濕帶點冰涼的山壁了，那是一片奇異的天空。你舉起左手，一片蔚藍與晴朗，你仿佛能聽見遠處傳來小生命誕生的歡呼，還有類似唱歌的聲音；然後你舉起右手，一片紫的近乎黑的夜空，繁星一閃一閃，像極了地底深處閃閃發光的水晶。而你站在中間。

你更加確定了這裡不是地域，至少不是你所熟悉的地域。因為地域裏面是沒有天空的，更不可能有星星。

你並不害怕，畢竟你已經孤身一人走了這麼長的路了，理應不會害怕，你只是覺得困擾。

對比起你的從容，Chara顯然驚慌失措得多。她嘶吼，咆哮，然後失落的發現她的力量在這裡並沒有什麼作用，她並不是這裡的主宰者。廣闊的天空之下，你們忽然明白了渺小。

這使你充滿了決心，也讓Chara變得安靜。走吧。你說，接著朝向地平線的方向前進。

你並不知道你走了多久，這裡的時間是靜止的，沒有日出，沒有日落，朝晨永遠在你左邊，夜空永遠在你右邊，而你的背後是恍如裂縫的黃昏。

你也不知道自己走了的多遠，沓無人煙的荒野讓你生出了原地踏步的錯覺。這樣的世界讓這一趟旅程變得有點無聊，也讓你的動作遲疑了那麼一下。

你開始呼喚。Toriel，Sans，Papyrus，或者Undyne和Alphys。然而回應你的只有呼嘯而過的風聲，將你的呼喚淹沒在遠方的風聲。

沒有任何人在。

於是你停下了腳步，頹唐地坐在地面上，嘗試再度召喚你的重置，卻發現徒勞無功。

沒有任何人在。

這一趟旅程你第一次感受到了彷徨和孤獨，手足無措而且舉棋不定。你發現你的決心在流失，就像沙漏裏的沙子在撲簌撲簌往下掉。你察覺到這一切都是毫無意義的，於是你第一次生出了放棄的念頭。

直到你發現有一個人影在接近，穿著寶石藍與白色邊的長外套，你一位你看見了Sans，卻在下一秒發現這個存在和Sans完全不一樣。他的身影纖細而且修長，不清楚而且不實在。你只在Napstablook身上感受過相應的溫度，而Blooky是一直幽靈。

如果不是Chara開始騷動，或許你也沒辦法察覺這一個接近中的身影，他的腳步是如此的輕，輕的仿佛他沒有重量一般，就像Blooky一樣。

“我還以為是Violette和Hortense回來了。”

那雙顏色不一樣的眼瞳正在盯著你們，你發覺對方的長相精緻得像是從油畫裏走出來一般。看起來柔軟的銀髮和十分溫暖的毛領大衣，再度使你充滿了決心。你似乎安心了一些，即使是Chara鼓噪的殺意，也無法動搖你半分。

“你們並不是這個世界的人。”他似乎是皺起了眉：“活人是不該到這裡來的。”

……

  
+TBC+

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> =店主的話=
> 
> 陛下要出新碟了！耶！！！！！！！！！（作者原地跑圈3000米）
> 
> 我終於還是開了這個腦洞了！  
今天這篇比較長的原因其實是因為筆稿一早就寫好了。但你以為這就是全部了嗎？當然不！  
這只是第一章的表裏世界的節錄而已啊！
> 
> 完整版當然是放主頁咯（眨眼）  
不知道UT圈裏面有沒有國民或者國民圈裏面有沒有UT粉會喜歡這樣的Crossover，但根據地平教條的慘烈程度來看，這篇讀者應該是不多的。（決心消失中……）
> 
> Anyway，筆稿我也已經寫到了Day2，Toriel已經出了場，但礙於文憑試的關係我沒辦法好好寫長篇。最近的短篇都是沒打稿就直接碼，質素明顯是差很多。
> 
> 所以說就算科技再怎麼發達，筆稿還是很重要的啊！
> 
> 最後，如果各位還是繼續有興趣看下去的話，關注一下Horizontal_e的頁面吧~


	7. Day7：雪戀

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 命題：將角色套入童話或是寫一個帶有童話色彩的故事（？）  
Sound Horizon Märchen： 硝子の棺で眠る姫君  
CP：藍王子X白雪姬

“很久很久以前，  
某個國度的公主出生了。  
如初冬之雪般白哲的肌膚，  
如流淌之血般鮮艷的紅唇，  
如黑檀之木般烏黑的長髮……”

王子第一次聽見這首歌謠是在那條老舊的石板街上，那天的天色陰鬱得讓人背脊發涼，而他則又一次尋找不到自己理想中的新娘。

隨從們疲累地拖著沉重的腳步，他們的隊列就像是即將步入終結的黃昏隊列。

若不是在隊列之首的他還在意氣風發地講著“不畏風雨，不畏南北”的論調，大概民眾們真的會覺得他們是吃了一場敗仗。

但今天的街上也沒有什麼人影，也許是天空灰得像世界末日，人們都寧願窩在簡陋但溫暖的小木屋裡頭不出去。少了百姓們對他的調侃，他倒覺得這樣的城鎮了無生趣。

這位王子就是在這種情況下聽到那首歌謠的。

自陰暗小巷的轉角傳來陌生的聲音，像毒蛇的呢喃摟住了他的神經，回過神來他已經向身邊的隨從下達了命令。

——走！我們去東邊的森林！

馬蹄噠噠打在青石板磚上，風把他那頭金色的短髮撥亂了，而一向注重儀表的王子竟然不顧形象地策馬狂奔，而那神秘歌聲背後的人，他甚至連模樣都看不見。他自己也不能理解。

或許只是相信一時的衝動而已。

唱歌的人大概真的是毒蛇，是一條纏繞在蘋果樹上的毒蛇，等待請君入甕的機會。

不過沒關係。王子舔了舔唇邊，笑了。

只要能得到就可以了。

他自問並不是一個蘿莉控，那種“含苞欲放之蕾亦十分美麗”的場面話只是誘惑女性的甜言蜜語而已，他自問並沒有對任何一個女生嘗試過心動的感覺。

但剛剛他的心的確跳漏了一拍，他的確有缺氧的感覺。

誰在水晶棺裏面的公主精緻得像一尊陶瓷娃娃，瓷白的肌膚，水潤的秀髮，恬靜的睡臉嵌着含苞待放的薄唇。

好想好好撫摸她那纖細的手腕，好想好好疼愛她那嬌小的足踝，好想好好佔據她的身體，玩壞她的人。

千絲萬縷的情緒像蜘蛛網一樣在王子的腦海中擴散蔓延，他把手伸向了不可褻玩的潘多拉盒子。

“能把那棺材給我嗎？”

“這！就！是！王子大人！”

哭泣的滑稽矮人沒有過問任何緣由便將公主的屍體交給了王子，王子也沒有過問為什麼這樣美麗的公主會出現在森林裏，會和格格不入的矮人在一起。

王子與公主幸福地生活在一起，這是恒常的結局。

但一切到底是怎麼變質的呢？

啊，對了。王子忽然想起。是唱歌的聲音。

就像是童話書的書頁翻過了起和承，來到了故事的轉折點。寫故事的人給愛上屍體的王子開了一個大大的玩笑。

他隱約聽見了男人的聲音：“來……復仇劇開始吧……”

然後一切平衡便被打破了，不該傾倒的水晶棺撞上了不該撞到的石頭，不該醒來的人，醒來了。

“如屍體般死白的肌膚，  
如惡魔般鮮艷的嘴唇，  
如黑夜般幽暗的秀髮，

如果嫉妒就是妳的罪  
那就穿著燒紅的鐵鞋子，  
跳舞跳到死吧！”

原來歌謠未曾完結，埋下復仇線索的歌謠從來就沒有完結過。是歌讓王子衝動了，是衝動《Ido》在唱著歌。

公主的笑聲尖銳得能夠刺破他的鼓膜，公主的身姿像針能紮破他的皮膚，公主的一顰一笑忽然讓他覺得噁心，難受。

死了，該多好。如果是屍體，該多好。

王子只會在夜裏才悄悄接近公主，他輕嗅著她髮絲裏的蘋果香，低沉的聲音埋怨著只有現在的公主，才是最完美的她。

讓她睡，那就好了吧。

這個想法像滲入血液的毒素一樣流遍了他的全身，王子已經病入膏肓，已經沒有救了。

於是王子趁著夜色出了城，穿過高聳的城門步入陰森的黑森林之中，他的腳步聲驚起了沉睡的森林，烏鴉展翅飛入濃墨般的夜空之中，剩下那黑得發亮的羽毛散落在腳邊。

惡毒的皇后被殺了，外界是這麼說的。魔女在公主的婚宴上踏著熾熱的舞步筋疲力盡，在日出之時，魔女醜陋的屍體化為了灰燼。

只有王子知道這僅僅是無稽之談。單憑一雙“紅舞鞋”，怎麼可以殺死魔女？

森林深處有棟黑橡木蓋起的房子，長年累月地從煙囪飄出了炊煙。住在這裡的，是跛腳的老婦人。

拄著拐杖，年華衰退，步履蹣跚，衣衫襤褸。她年輕的時候也曾經絕代風華過。

王子敲響了暗啞的木門，在搖椅上閉目養神的老嫗忽然睜開了眼睛。

“老身不記得還和王族有任何關係了。”她說。

“我無意打擾您的清靜，我只是想和您聊些事情。”

“哼，王族之人都是冷血無情的敗類，我還瞎攪和什麼？”老婦人翻了一個大大的白眼，絲毫沒有把對方看作王子的意思。

但王子沒有生氣。讓她落入這困窘局面的的確是王族，而老人有足夠的理由怨恨。於是王子故作輕鬆地雙手交疊，擺出和善的微笑。

“您真的不願意聽聽看？我覺得您會有興趣的。”

婦人再度回敬了一個大白眼，以示自己的不以為然。

“金錢，權力，老身都不需要了，身為王族的你，難道還能給我回到過去的機會嗎？”

她恨王族，恨得很徹底。公主將她推進了深淵，躲在王宮裏逍遙自在，而她多年來屈就在此處，靜待肉身腐爛敗壞。她韶華逝去，她的敵人卻依舊像多年前一樣，被詩人歌頌其美貌，被畫師感嘆其艷麗。那都是她曾經擁有的事物，現在都在她的敵人手中。

她不想與王族再有任何關聯，儘管如此，王子說的話讓她的眼睛閃爍出久違的光芒。

王子說：“我能給你殺死白雪姬的機會。”

仿佛毒蛇吐出了分岔的蛇信，那濃濃的血腥味等同罌粟花的香氣，撩人魂魄甜膩芬芳，讓人無法自拔。

她終於被提起興趣，卻依舊戒心重重。“老身無法相信你，親愛的王子。”

“您大可以詛咒我。”王子擺了擺手，落落大方。

“無法殺死白雪姬的話，您大可以詛咒我的無能。”

連身為魔女的她也感覺到不寒而慄，她從王子的笑容中讀懂了什麼，那自信的笑容背後，不是恨意，是扭曲的私欲。

燭光在老人渾濁的眼珠裏搖晃了幾下，她掙扎着從老舊的椅子上站起來。拐杖敲打著地面發出沉重的篤篤聲，搖椅吱呀吱呀地慘叫著。影子在地面碎成了好幾塊。

良久，老婦人捏著一個小玻璃瓶回來了，瓶中裝著和清水無異的液體，但卻讓人產生了閃爍着紫色光芒的錯覺。

“拿走，然後滾。”

仿佛十分厭惡一般皺著眉，她把毒藥丟到了王子的手心，然後重新躺回殘舊的搖椅上，再也不願意出聲。

王子向老婦人行了一個深深的告別禮，轉身踩入森林的泥土中。馬蹄踏破了剛沉寂的寧靜，將小屋羸弱的燭光撞的搖搖晃晃。

老舊的木搖椅再度吱吱呀呀地唱起了歌，曾經的皇后又隨著緩慢的催眠曲閉上了眼睛。飛翔的烏鴉告訴她，旭日東升之時，王城中的公主會再度陷入深沉的睡眠。

+++

“活潑的公主躺在鵝絨做成的床上，臉上的笑容依舊像花一樣美。輪迴的復仇劇暫告一段落，從此以後王子和公主過上了真正幸福快樂的日子。”

“可喜可賀，可喜可賀。”

——啪。

+End+

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> =店主的話=
> 
> ——撒！復仇劇開始噠！
> 
> 說起這個命題怎麼可以不寫Marchen！經典誒經典！  
而且我很久沒有寫過原作向味道比較重的文章了，之前又Crossover又惡搞什麼的，這次終於生出一篇我覺得看得入眼的文章了。
> 
> 如果被知道這其實是很久以前就寫下的從未發佈過的筆稿會不會把我打死
> 
> Anyway，黑童話雖然是老梗，但寫得十分開心，這篇文大概是一個糖，不過有點毒而已，安心吧，好吃不會死的（自己說）
> 
> 是說這篇文本來是打算開車的說……  
額……還是算了，我的讀者裏有未成年的這是犯罪啊！


	8. Day8：百物語

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 命題：寫個鬼故事吧

說一個鬼故事吧。Frisk這樣說，然後開始了她的演講。

+++

那天Doggo不過是被Undyne叫去Hotland跑一下腿，他抱著那一大箱泡麵和梳打的時候甚至還念念不忘他的狗餅乾，並且希望在回家之後還有時間多吸幾口。

他是在Waterfall的附近覺得不對勁的。

儘管他平常走的是同一條路，但今天的小巷顯得更加陰涼。Doggo將這些東西歸咎於Waterfall的水氣實在太重，以致讓他暫時忘卻爬上他背脊寒慄感。

他就在這種地方撞上某個東西的。嘭的一聲，泡麵和梳打撒了一地。

Doggo不確定那東西是忽然之間消失了，還是因為被他的鼻子蹭到所以嚇呆了。Doggo只能看見會動的東西，他甚至不確定現在他的眼前還有沒有別人在。

他試圖用鼻子嗅出一些端倪，但沒有其他味道在。

沒有其他味道，除了血。

+++

再說一個鬼故事吧。Frisk又說。

傳言一開始是從遺跡的蜘蛛口中傳出來的，她們說最近的遺跡總能聽見陌生的呼吸聲，那是以往都不會聽見的。

之後，傳言傳到了Snowdin，大家都在討論深夜裏面出現的奇奇怪怪的聲音。

有人說那是或許只是某隻小幽靈在睡覺，有人說那是某個被遺忘的存在，答案層出不窮。

直到某一天，蜘蛛們發現奇奇怪怪的聲音消失了，那一天，遺跡忽然灰塵紛飛。

+++

又想起了一個鬼故事了。Frisk用手指撥了一下頭髮。

你知道生魚片吃起來是什麼味道嗎？

我也不知道，因為我還沒來得及吃一口。

+++

不如再聊一個鬼故事？Frisk的臉上露出了笑容。

骷髏的眼窩眨到一半，停下了動作。

隨後心碎的聲音響起，一切歸於寂靜。

+++

故事說了大概99個，聽得Sans有點想打呵欠。

但說故事的人似乎還沒有打算停下來的樣子。

最後一個鬼故事了吧？Frisk的眼睛紅紅的。

你知道骷髏的的慘叫聲是什麼樣的嗎？Frisk問。而骷髏的眼睛裏幽藍的光搖晃地更加劇烈。

NYEH HEH HEH。Frisk說。

+++

Frisk去哪裡了呢？

高一點的骷髏問。

誰知道呢？可能去度假了吧？矮一點的骷髏聳了聳肩，喝光了一瓶顏色有點深的番茄醬。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> =店主的話=  
我……真的……很不擅長寫鬼故事。  
第一則本來其實當笑話寫的，只是後面似乎有點寫偏了。


	9. Day9：給Asriel的一封信

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 命題：請用角色的角度寫出一封寄給另一個人的信。（遺書也算（？）

親愛的Asriel，

Howdy，最近還過的好嗎？在空無一人的地域裏面生活想必很寂寞吧？誰叫你當初死都不肯跟我一起走呢？明明找個花盆就不難，不然，靴子也可以呀。我答應你，等學校放假了，我會讓Sans帶我回去探望你的。到時候，我就帶一些地面的小玩意過來讓你解解悶把。

對了，媽媽的學校終於擴建了，新的教學樓裏面多了一間更大的圖書館，以及以前沒有的生物實驗室。Sans和Papyrus偶爾會過來幫忙上課，雖然總的來説驚嚇成分會比較多。你知道的，人類的小孩對於會動的骨架還是有點害怕的。不過我相信Papyrus沒問題的，他隨時都很受歡迎，不是嗎？

我真的很高興羊媽媽肯答應她的學校對怪物還是人類都無任歡迎，這是怪物們來到地面之後，第一個成功令兩個種族和諧相處的計劃。當然了，我們還是面對了很多的挑戰。你懂的，人類的世界比想象中還要複雜很多。

Asgore爸爸終於成功送出了給媽媽的第一份禮物了，雖然他們兩個依舊不太擅長對話的樣子，但至少我和我的朋友們都很努力調和他們的關係了。真是奇怪對不對，明明他們以前就十分恩愛呀。不過我能感覺得到媽媽開始重新接受羊爸爸了。昨天的聚會上，媽媽沒有對爸爸露出厭惡的表情呢！她終於肯接過爸爸遞過來的茶杯了，這不是很值得慶祝的事情嗎？

爸爸和媽媽的事情你就放心交給我吧，我會連你的份一起努力，好好照顧他們的。

Asriel，你知道嗎？Mettaton真的成爲大偶像了！地表的人似乎很喜歡虛擬偶像的樣子，Mettaton剛上地表就莫名其妙地火起來了。唔，這似乎得歸功於Alphys幫他製作的新身體，Alphys對地表的潮流真是瞭若指掌……我的意思是在二次元方面。最近Mettaton似乎要到G3游戲展做某個游戲的宣傳，還邀請我和Sans、Papyrus一起去玩，真讓我興奮！可惜你不在，不然你就能跟我們一起去玩了！Mettaton還説會説話的花兒肯定會大受歡迎，因爲Sans這嬾骨頭的人氣都拼得上大偶像了。

對了，説起Mettaton就一定要説説Blooky了，雖然他現在還是一個害羞的小幽靈，但是他也發行了第一張原聲大碟了！而且那些游樂園總是很喜歡在萬聖節的時候邀請他幫他們寫歌，游客回頭率是百分之百呢！麻煩的是他并沒有實體，所以拍照的時候都不太能拍的到。因此，Mettaton一直磨著Alphys也幫Blooky做一個身體。你覺得什麽樣的身體才適合他呢？反正不會是Mettaton設計的那樣……

我總覺得呀，Sans和Papyrus也該趁萬聖節出去打打工才對。別説骷髏在人類世界的萬聖節超級受歡迎，就憑Sans那會忽然出現忽然消失的特異功能，肯定能在鬼屋大派用場不是嗎？

説不定，今年的萬聖節，怪物小區弄一個狂歡嘉年華也是個超級好主意。就讓我去跟媽媽提議一下把！

對了，最近我總能在Sans的家裏看見一個奇奇怪怪的身影，樣子很像在Alphys的實驗室見過的合成獸，但他全身都黑色的，只有頭的樣子有點像骷髏。我不太確定是不是該告訴Sans，你覺得呢？Asriel，你之前説過你也曾經處在別的時間線，你對這樣的人有印象嗎？

時間差不多了，我還約了Alphys要陪她逛同人展，她、Sans和Papyrus都在樓下等我呢。我該收筆咯。信我還是會請那隻小鳥幫我送過去的，你也要記得給我回信喲。期待你的來信。

你最好的朋友

Frisk

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> =店主的話=
> 
> 今天的份比較特別，需要放圖，因為……這字體實在太可愛了！忍不住啊！  
感覺就很像Frisk真的給Asriel（Flowey）寫了一封信不是嗎>//////<
> 
> 因為UT畢竟是外國的遊戲，所以信的格式也是依據英文格式來寫的，因此上款後會用逗號，最後也沒有祝頌語，下款則是用了你最好的朋友這樣的格式。
> 
> 然後……因為私心吃的CP是Asgoriel，所以私心寫了一下Frisk很努力幫羊爸爸羊媽媽修補關係的劇情。
> 
> 他們是真的很恩愛啊QAQ
> 
> 最後還私心寫了超多骨家嘿嘿嘿）））））
> 
> 感覺這篇很溫馨啊，暖暖的！希望之後會想到腦洞寫Asriel的回信。  
See~ya~
> 
> =追記=
> 
> 當年店主的確是用圖片來發佈的，但是AO3并不適合發圖片，於是沒留下記錄的店主，只好重新碼了一次。


	10. Day10：At the Beginning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 命題：寫一篇關於信仰（or神話）的故事，宗教可自創，不限定＂神＂的定義

每一個神話，總有一個很老土的起手式——  
很久，很久以前……

久到此處依然一片混沌之時……  
久到此處依然沒有生命之時……  
久到此處依然荒蕪空虛之時……

故事開始於一顆種子的闖入，  
一顆灰色的，看起來像隕石的種子。  
種子隨著星塵飄落，  
留在這裏，  
深深紮下了根。

沒有泥土，沒有水，  
但種子奇跡般地發了芽。  
這裡，於是乎，  
誕生了最開始的生命。

樹根將種子一層一層包裹纏繞，  
不知多少光年過去，  
這裡有了所謂的陸地。  
葉子將青翠的光芒留下，  
不知多少光年過去，  
這裡有了所謂的雲層。

小小的種子，  
最後長成了大大的樹。  
來自宇宙的風輕輕哼著歌，  
孤獨的樹嘩啦啦搖著樹葉。

樹在繁星的許願下有了意識，  
她意識到自己的孤獨，  
於是她閉上眼睛，  
沉思著這個世界的寂寞。

她的枝椏不知不覺長出了五個花苞，  
淡金的，幽黑的；  
火紅的，蒼藍的；  
還有一個，  
光芒是墨綠色的。

許久以後，  
第一朵花兒盛開了，  
她的第一個精靈也醒來了。  
她稱呼他為Sgòthan，  
光精靈為世界帶來了白晝。

緊跟隨後，  
第二朵花兒盛開了，  
她的第二個精靈也醒來了。  
她稱呼她為Dorcha，  
暗精靈為世界帶來了黑夜。

第三和第四朵花兒是一起盛開的，  
衝動的Lasraichean招來火焰，帶來溫暖  
冷靜的Deighe喚來寒冰，帶來冰冷。

最後一朵花兒沉睡了許多個光年，  
她醒來的時候，  
綠草佈滿了荒野，  
生命的歌聲響徹了天空。

她的名字是Laoghaire，  
她是創造生命的精靈，  
也是帶來死亡的精靈。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> =店主的話=
> 
> 從來沒想過我最後還是出了殺手鐧，在這個命題寫了一次原創。
> 
> 這個故事實際上還沒有多詳細的構思，最開始也只是我和友人在閒聊之中原創的一個叫Rossa. Laoghaire的精靈刺客。
> 
> 因為最初只有他的人設，並沒有對他的世界觀做出任何設定，因此這孩子還沒運用到任何一篇作品裏。
> 
> 這首詩歌算是對他所在的國家補充一點信仰的歷史，他們的國家的神是一棵大樹，精靈信奉所有的生命來自於這一棵樹。而精靈王國五大精靈家族，則是從樹上誕生的最初的五個精靈的後裔。
> 
> 而主角的祖先，就是名叫Laoghaire的女性精靈，特徵是擁有墨綠色的頭髮。相對於人類世界的神系，算是掌管生命輪迴的神，既掌管生命的誕生，同時也是死神的概念。
> 
> 至於主角的故事嘛，有這麼一個時間，我會努力把精靈五大家系的設定生出來的QQ。


	11. Day11：Trafficker

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 命題：寫一個罪犯與被害者的故事

淺黃色的封鎖線將房間的門團團圍住，在Alphys的帶領下，好幾個穿著實驗袍帶著手套的怪物正在亂成一團的房間裏面搜證。

Undyne正坐在Toriel的身邊，雙手緊緊握住了她毛絨絨且顫抖不已的手。可憐的老女士已經泣不成聲，不知道該做什麼反映好。

“我不知道……Undyne，我的孩子……Frisk，忽然就消失了，完全沒有任何跡象。他就這樣在房間裏消失了。”

比起Undyne，Papyrus覺得他更加不會安慰人。於是他只好安靜地站在一邊，不斷在筆記本上記下任何蛛絲馬跡，哪怕只是一個小線索也好。

Undyne給了Toriel一個大大的擁抱，嘗試安慰眼前這一位再度痛失孩子的母親。雖然Frisk只是Toriel領養回來的孩子，但Toriel將其視為己出，親子關係比任何家庭都來得親密。

但Undyne同樣也不擅長安慰別人，只好不斷輕撫Toriel的後背，在她耳邊重複“我會幫妳找到孩子的。”之類的話。

“Undyne，我們已經完成了。”Alphys拉起封鎖線後鑽出來，一邊呼喚她的同伴一邊將一次性手套脫下來。她身後的團隊跟隨她的腳步，也都搬起了手提箱離開了小孩的房間。

“Als，Paps，走吧，先回警察局再說。“女警官向同僚打了一個眼色，下達了撤退的命令。

Toriel勉強自己打起精神來，送他們出了門，自己站在矮圍墻的後面久久不肯進到房間裏面去，似是生怕會錯過任何關於Frisk的消息一般。

夕陽的餘光揮灑在這坐落於寧靜小區角落的小房子上，Toriel那淡金色的眼睛也隨著夕陽的離去逐漸黯淡。

警察局內，Undyne一邊用力揉著自己的太陽穴，一邊忍耐想咆哮的心情。

這是連續三星期內發生的第七宗人類小孩失蹤事件，這是Ebott小區自成立以來從未發生過的大事件，至少在Undyne的記憶中從來沒有發生過這麼嚴重的罪行。

Alphys正在將所有採證時拍下來的照片一一排列整齊，從第一個小孩失蹤的現場，到Frisk失蹤的房間，全部依時間先後的次序排列。

Papyrus搓著自己的手指骨，坐在會議桌旁邊跟一堆供詞大眼瞪小眼。他不時偷偷瞄了幾眼似乎要爆炸的Undyne，以便能在炸彈爆發之前就找到最佳逃生路線。

“Undyne……我想這就是所有的照片了。“Alphys顯得有點焦慮，她總是在發表什麼意見的時候有點猶豫不決：“額……我的意思是……從照片上我們都可以看見一個共同點……”

“Als，我知道，你想說小孩的房間亂得不成樣是不？拜託，這種東西就算連我都看得出！”

“不不不……”似乎是被Undyne的嗓門嚇到，Alphys的聲音又弱了好幾度。但她還是戰抖著手，指向了照片上圈起來的地方：“這裡……這種程度的混亂，還有雜物四散的方向……我覺得那不是一個巧合……”

“嗯……？”Undyne抓起桌子上的照片，目光似乎要執意把照片瞪出一個洞來：“Als，我沒看出來有什麼不對勁的。”

“呃……我的意思是說……”博士扶了一下滑落的眼鏡，斷斷續續地繼續她的發表：“我覺得這是漩渦才能做出來的效果。“

“漩渦？”Undyne覺得這句話已經超出了她的思考範圍，她把臉轉向Alphys，表達她下一個疑問：“一個人類的小孩怎麼可能在她的房間做得出漩渦？”

博士深深吸了一口氣，試圖整理自己思考的邏輯：“小孩是做不出的……這樣的話，那就只能是怪物了，而且是Boss級的怪物才有的力量。”

談話至此，搜索的範圍縮小了一大圈，但要從幾個簡單的小漩渦就找到這個罪犯，依舊是天方夜譚的事情。Boss級的怪物何其多，就連Undyne自己也能隨時就做出一個大漩渦來。  
一切似乎又在原地打了轉。

“或許……我們可以找Sans問一下？”久久搭不上話的Papyrus終於抓到了兩人都沉默的間隙，插上了一句建議。

“Sans？你那個無業遊民的哥哥？”Undyne一臉狐疑地看向了Papyrus。

“別看他好像個懶骨頭，他的頭腦或許能幫得上忙也說不定啊！”Papyrus拍了拍胸口。

——雖然他好像有很多事情瞞著我就是了。他想著，卻沒有將這句話說出口。

“我同意，在Sans還在科研公司打工的時候，他總是能看見一些細微的事情，我想他能幫上忙的。”Alphys接過了話頭，卻似乎沒有留意到Undyne和Papyrus都擺出了有點詫異的表情。

但既然Alphys也這麼說了，Undyne心想多一個人幫忙也無所謂。畢竟這一件案子，連她的頂頭上司，市長Asgore也是十分看重的案件。更何況……

Undyne想起Toriel將他們送走時的眼神，手握成了拳。

——她答應過Toriel，會將Frisk帶回去她的身邊的。

+++

Sans出來開門的時間比平常要晚了一些，Papyrus是這麼覺得的。而且他覺得他的哥哥的眼窩似乎在開門的一瞬間暗了下去。

不過這種感覺在Sans開口說了第一個冷笑話之後就在被他拋到九霄雲外去了，以致接下來半個小時他都在跟Sans互懟。

“Sans！我們來這裡可不是聽你表演冷笑話的！”

在Papyrus忍不住對Sans丟了第108根骨頭之後，他的懶骨頭哥哥似乎終於肯消停一會兒，坐下來聽聽看氣勢洶洶湧進家裡的警察三人組是在玩什麼花樣了。

“所以……”

Sans眯起眼睛端詳起Alphys帶來的照片，指尖敲打著木茶几的桌面。

“你們來找我就是為了這件事？”

“嘿，Sans，別擺出那種什麼都懶的理的姿態了，這件事可不是隨便說個笑話就能解決的！”Papyrus錘了他哥哥的背一下：“我們也是沒辦法才找你嘛……”

“Ok，ok……”Sans啞然失笑，難得他的弟弟會這麼低聲下氣求他幫忙，這大概是從他成年之後的第一次。“我儘量幫就是了，我也不能讓我的弟弟‘骨’軍作戰啊。”

“Sans！”

Sans嬉笑著躲過Papyrus丟過來的抱枕，意示對方暫時安靜一會兒。他的目光在他的眼窩裏面打著轉，指骨敲打桌面的節奏越發緩慢。Papyrus乖乖地閉上了嘴巴，他知道這是Sans沉思的時候喜歡做的小動作。

“Als，我能把照片留下來幾天嗎？”良久，Sans向Alphys揮了揮手上的照片。

“噢……當然，只要你看出了什麼，隨時打電話給我和Undyne。”Alphys在便條紙留下一串數字，然後就拉著Undyne走出了他們的家。

隨後，Sans回過頭向Papyrus說道：“Paps，我先出門一趟，晚飯你先吃。”

Papyrus的腦袋從廚房裏冒出來，剛想和Sans訓話一下該按時吃飯的大道理，卻發現客廳早已經空無一人，他甚至連鎖門的聲音也沒聽到。

真是滑頭滑腦的懶骨頭。Papyrus歎了口氣，將專注力再度放回他的意大利麵之中。

+TBC+

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> =店主的話=
> 
> 天啊我到底寫了三小！！！！！（作者此刻正看著文稿崩潰中）
> 
> 雖然這並不能算是個AU，充其量就是個梗……看見這個命題莫名其妙就想這樣寫了呢~忽然想起自己還有個Mafia的設定沒擼完。
> 
> 總而言之這是一個現代趴的概念，怪物住在一個小區，某一天發生了一起綁架事件，7個小孩包括Frisk成了受害者，於是警長Undyne，鑒證科科長Alphys，警員Papyrus和無業遊民Sans的追蹤罪犯大作戰正式開始啦！
> 
> 老實說我其實很不擅長懸疑系列的題材，估計看到最後90%的人都能猜出我到底想寫什麼。鑒於寫作挑戰最後一題是選29天之內其中一個命題寫個續篇，我就將這篇的後續留到最後一天連載吧~


	12. Day12：Trafficker（2）

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 命題：讓角色散發出抖S氣場吧！！

“Hi，Als……”

“我有點線索想要告訴妳……”

“對，就在那裡見面吧。”

……

——“叮鈴……”

門的影子在暖黃色的木質地板上拉長，身穿白袍的矮小身影從門後冒了出來。Alphys先是望餐廳的四處張望了幾下，才發現角落的卡座上頭，窩著一個正在朝她揮手的骷髏頭。

“Sans！”她小步跑向Sans，像是在害怕旁人的目光似得。她剛坐下便把Grillby遞過來的果汁一口氣喝光，從家裡跑出來的這段時間，把她的體力幾乎消耗一空。

“Als，別急嘛，我們還有時間的。”

看著曾經的工作夥伴那麼狼狽的樣子，連Sans也不禁擔心起她的未來，畢竟鑒證科的工作不是想像中那麼容易的。

“時間？我們可沒有時間了！”Alphys抬起頭，眼鏡鏡片的霧氣還沒來得及散掉：“只要晚一天……天啊……那些孩子們……”

Alphys幾乎是要把臉掩起來，只要一想起Toriel那天心碎的模樣，她就在也穩不住自己的情緒。Sans深知這一點，抬起手輕拍對方的手臂幾下。

“這就是為什麼我會在這裡不是嗎？”骷髏的眼窩眨了一眨，說著便遞出一個羊皮紙公文袋，進入了正題。

這個公文袋看起來有點磨損，似乎已經頗有年代。公文袋的封面印著Wingdin Ltd. 的字樣和科研公司的印章，被撕掉的標籤上還能依稀辨認出“LAB 1—Sans”的字樣。

“這個……是以前的文件？Sans……”

見到意料之外的東西讓Alphys有點詫異，但她更想不透的是，這間已經倒閉的科研公司跟這次的孩子失蹤到底是什麼關係？

“我也只是在收拾舊東西的時候無意中留意到的。”Sans說著，解開公文袋倒出一疊舊照片：“你還記得Gaster在離開前一直持續的那個實驗嗎？”

照片是實驗室的記錄，除了一些Gaster Blaster爆炸造成的燒焦之外，還有一些難以形容的像是螺旋那樣的旋風。

“那個……Sans……”Alphys吞了口水，眼神在照片上來來回回掃了好幾次：“這不可能啊！Gaster他……不是已經死了？”

Sans的指骨敲著桌面，另一隻手托著他的下顎，他的笑容讓人生出了若即若離的錯覺，Alphys能感受到他的眼窩似乎暗下去了一點。

“Als……沒人能確定Gaster是真的死掉了。我的意思是，我們根本連屍體都沒見到。”

“但……Sans！他掉進了Core不是嗎？那個能融化……”

“Als。”Sans打斷了她，歎了口氣：“你看……我比任何人都要瞭解Gaster，你知道的，他是我的導師，我的一切都是他教的……”

“你的意思是……是他把孩子們瞬移走了？”Alphys咬著下唇，她能感覺到自己的手抖得不成樣子。

這算是一個膽大的假設，假設Gaster還沒有死，假設他當時其實是把自己瞬移到別的地方……一切似乎已經簡單明確下來。

“但……為什麼？我們已經不需要人類的靈魂了不是嗎？”Alphys沒有意識到她的臉上掛著眼淚，她的聲音有點哽咽。

“或許……Gaster他還想要繼續那個實驗吧。”Sans說道，聲音沉了下去。

——名為Project D的企劃。

兩個人都沉默了，那是一段他們彼此都不會想提起的回憶，充滿鮮血和……L.O.V.E.的回憶。

率先打破尷尬的是Alphys，博士站起來，把照片全部掃進了那個公文袋，然後就打算跟Sans告別。

“謝謝你，Sans。我……我想……接下來就交給我吧。”她推了推眼鏡：“只……只要……回到公司的舊大樓，或許……我也…能發現什麼。”

“Als，這太危險，我陪……”

“不……接下來交給我就好了。那件事以後……Sans你的身體已經……”Alphys突然收住了話，再度驚慌地看了看四周，又偷偷瞄了Sans幾眼。

Sans似乎不甚在意Alphys剛剛的失言，再度恢復到平常玩世不恭的態度，這讓Alphys心情放鬆了一點。Sans遞給了她一張平面圖，那是科研公司大樓的建築平面圖，他說這或許能幫上忙。

“Good luck，Als。”Sans臨走前，投給Alphys一個大大的笑容。

+++

科研公司大樓死寂得仿佛這裡是另一個次元一般，在漆黑一片的環境下，Alphys的身影鬼鬼祟祟地從窗戶外爬進了一樓的辦公室。

辦公室長年沒有任何人在，人去樓空令這個地方變得十分空虛。沒有堆得像小山那麼高的文件，也沒有一天24小時都亮著的電腦螢幕，如果是外人，很難想像到這個地方以前該多麼熱鬧。

但Alphys深知現在不是懷緬舊時光的時候，如果Sans說的屬實，那麼每一分每一秒都變得相當重要。

她爬下樓梯，在偌大的地下空間找到了平面圖上以藍色標記了的小通道。轉過彎之後，她看見了一堵似乎再也平常不過的電子門，她掏出自己的手機，駭入了電子門的系統。

機器運作的聲音伴隨著Alphys的呼吸起伏，她肯定這棟大樓的電力還在持續運作中，至少這個地下空間的電力還在維持著。

“刷——！”

轟然巨響讓她幾乎從原地彈起，她壓抑住想要尖叫的恐懼，提起自己的腿踏入了電子門後的世界。

黑。

更黑。

但黑暗之中似乎能看見稍微那麼一點光亮，Alphys扭開自己的手電筒，照亮了整個房間。

“咿——！”

那是人類的靈魂發出的光芒，被關在7個玻璃容器裡頭，管線連接著另一部分析儀，機器根據不同的特性散發出了不一樣的顏色。Alphys很清楚那些靈魂會在這裡到底代表著什麼，她驚恐地向後退了好幾步，背後撞上了什麼軟綿綿的東西。

“嚇！”

她本來想要轉過身來看看自己是不是撞到什麼奇怪的東西，然而這已經太晚了。她的目光只來得及捕捉到一抹修長的黑色，然後她便被更黑暗的世界吞沒了。

醒來的時候，Alphys發現自己動不了，手腳似乎被捆綁在一個平面上面，她看不見那是什麼，但頭頂上方的手術燈讓她感覺更不安了。

她是被消毒藥水的氣味熏醒的，這種特殊合成液體的氣味她以往只在一個場合裏面聞到過。

明白了自己的處境之後她開始掙扎，嘗試扭斷那些限制她行動的皮帶和金屬扣，叮叮咚咚的聲音讓她更加不安，她感覺到了自己聲音發不出來，只有眼淚不爭氣地往下掉。

——Help……

她嘗試著求救，七個靈魂的光芒抖動了一下，但沒有人出現。

不，的確有一個身影出現了，穿著老舊的實驗袍，上面沾染了一些黑色的斑跡和燒焦的痕跡。和對方一起出現的，還有他手上拿著的金屬托盤，以及藥劑的味道。

“噫！！！！！！！！”

Alphys的掙扎越見激烈，仿佛要將手術臺拆掉的樣子，她持續搖著自己的頭，卻不敢嚎啕大哭，只能在黑暗中瑟瑟發抖。

“噓……”男人——W.D. Gaster伸出手安撫Alphys的頭，仿佛一個父親在安撫情緒激動的女兒。他的臉上掛著笑容，卻讓他的安撫成了反效果。

“Alphys……Alphys……我親愛的學生，安靜點，妳不會有事的。”他低沉的嗓音充斥在這個詭異的空間，讓被綁在床上的Alphys更加恐懼和絕望。

“不……不不不……不要……”就像一個壞掉的機器人，她想不到其他話能不這個單詞更加直接有效。於是她一直重複著她的“不”，直到Gaster伸出纖細的手指，封住了她的嘴。

她安靜了，就像以前她一直不敢違抗Gaster一樣。

Gaster滿意地笑了笑，像是贊許一般，用指尖敲了敲她的頭。

“為……為……為什麼……“Alphys勉強地動了動嘴唇，好不容易才能發出另一個音節，她的牙關在顫抖，讓她幾乎沒辦法說出話來。

Gaster似乎早就預料到這個問題，他擺了擺手，就像以前他開始演講的時候一般。

“為了科學，我親愛的。只有這樣我才能繼續我的實驗呀。“從容不迫。

“咿——！不！“

Gaster一手抓起了她的手臂，另一隻手則拿起了一根針管，玻璃容器裏面，鮮紅色的不知名液體正在蠕動，火一般的顏色仿佛能燒熔任何東西，包括怪物的軀體。Alphys能感覺到Gaster的目光正在尋找她的大動脈，她嘗試掙脫，卻依舊徒勞無功。

“不要啊！求你！別！“她的聲音在那一瞬間回來了，她嘶吼，咆哮，哭號。

但沒有任何人在，除了Gaster。

銀針刺破她手臂上的皮膚，針管將那些奇特的液體一口氣注射進她的身體內。Alphys不住地抽搐，就像被丟進了火裏，被活活燃燒的樣子。

“嗚……啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊！”

她的臉容開始扭曲，眼睛充滿了血絲，她的手握成了拳頭，指甲將身下的床墊扯出了一道大口子。

Gaster始終保持著他淡然的微笑，一邊看著他曾經的學生在手術床上被折磨得不成樣子，一邊在文件夾上記錄這次的排斥反映。

“哎，Alphys，保持妳的決心。我們才剛開始，不是嗎？”

“咿！！！！！！！！噫！！！！！！！！！！”聲音沙啞，女博士的喉嚨似乎快壞掉了。

而Gaster則丟下了Alphys，轉身拉開了手術室的門。

“Good luck，Als。”

+++

Alphys失蹤的第三天，Undyne不眠不休的第三天。

警察局收到了一封用報紙剪貼而成的信件，署名是Asriel，上面只有一句簡單的……

“小心Sans。”

  
+TBC+

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> =店主的話=
> 
> 再一次……我到底寫了三小啊！！！！！！！！！！  
Undyne對不起QAQQQQQQQQQQ  
Alphys對不起QAQQQQQQQQQQ
> 
> 今天的命題是抖S可是真正很S的就只有後面G爹的部分嘛！  
Undyne現在在我後面，她看起來很火。  
一邊寫我覺得Alphys爬上了我的背脊……  
還有Sans的戰鬥曲已經響起……
> 
> 下集預告：
> 
> 已經死去的Asriel寄來的信件？是挑撥離間，還是惡意玩笑？  
一個已經變成花的靈魂和愛說笑話的朋友，該相信哪一個？
> 
> 敬請期待，Trafficker 3！


	13. Day13：The time first they met

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 命題：請拿出丟棄已久的少女心（？）讓一對CP少女漫畫式的相遇XD
> 
> +Sound Horizon+  
\+ Sound Horizon Music College現代Paro+  
+CP：Shaytan X Layla +  
+因為命題的鍋略嫌狗血……+

Layla赤著腳在青石磚鋪出來的路上奔跑著。

她不時回頭張望一下身後，看追著她的人到底放棄了沒？但顯然身後的腳步聲依舊像鬼魂那樣纏著她，不肯放過她。

此時的她已經累得有點想哭，但本能在驅使她繼續向前跑。不然，被那幫人渣活活打死也是意料之內的事情。

就算是看似平和的校園生活，欺淩的事件還是偶爾會發生，而Layla很不幸地，成為了那一個“頭號公敵”。

僅僅是因為意識形態不同而已。

非我族類其心必異的觀念無論何時都是存在的，就算是在二十一世紀這個號稱自由平等的社會裏面，總是還有一些渣滓在攪亂她的生活。

她也不過是想做自己而已。

像今天這樣只是偷走她的鞋子只是小兒科，她甚至試過差點死在男孩們的十字弓之下。

她並不是沒有想過要跟老師報告，或者直接向校長投訴，但這一個長著一頭棕髮的伊斯蘭籍女孩卻遲遲沒有將她的難堪說出口。說到底，Layla也不知道該恨誰去。

啊……人類到底何時才會結束自相殘殺的輪迴呢？她有時候會這麼問自己，但她想不透答案。

她一邊逃跑著，一邊覺得心漸漸灰下去了。

拐過食堂後面的走廊，她翻出了一樓的窗戶。那裡有一條隱秘的小通道能夠通往中庭花園，花園的樹頗為茂盛，只要她能趕在追兵到達之前爬到樹上去，那她今天至少就能度過一個安穩的晚上。

雖然睡床還是比較舒服，但她別無選擇，宿舍的們早就關起來了，就算能找到辦法回去，她的室友也不會讓她進去的。

但是天公似乎要把她作弄到底，平常她藏身的那一棵大榕樹上，今天多了一個人。

Layla沒能在月色下看清對方的樣子，但那頭像火一般的長髮吸引了她的注意力，以至於有那麼一瞬間，她忘記了自己還在被人追打的處境中。

“好帥……”儘管沒看見對方的樣子，Layla已經擅自認定對方是個帥氣的小夥子。

直到雜亂的腳步聲伴同班同學的隨吆喝聲逐漸接近她的身後，她才醒覺自己已經錯過了逃命的最佳時機了。

“在這裡！”

“噫！”

領頭的男生一把拽過Layla的手臂，將她甩到樹幹底下。少女的背重重地撞上樹幹，她的喉嚨發出一聲痛苦的嗚咽。

還好沒聽到骨頭斷掉的聲音。Layla心想，看見那三四個人渣拿著鐵管就知道今天晚上絕對不好過了。

她咬緊牙關，伸出手護著自己的頭，縮成一團只希望明天的手臂不要留著疤痕。

忽然一道魁梧的陰影遮住了光，Layla沒有等到想像中鐵管揮舞過空氣的聲音。熾熱的氣息撲面而來，她抬頭看向前方，朱紅色的長捲髮散落在夜風之中。

“你們……在這裡幹什麼呢……？”細長的紅色眼眸盯向追著Layla跑的那群人，男生們似乎都被震懾住了，沒有一個敢吭聲。

“是……學生會裏面的Shaytan……”Layla隱約聽見某個人小聲呢喃了這樣的一句話。

似乎不是一個好惹的傢伙。不管是Layla和那群男生，此時都不約而同想到了一塊去了。帶頭的男生清楚自己一群人都沒辦法打得過對方，只能驚慌失措地深深鞠了一躬。他們留下一句不完整的“對不起！”以後，這群烏合之眾便倉皇落逃。

Layla鬆了一口氣，看來一個威脅終於解除了。

Shaytan轉過了身，打量了少女好幾眼。他的臉色比Layla想像中蒼白，但氣魄卻比她意料之中還要霸道。

“妳的名字是？”讓人感覺像惡魔的Shaytan開口問道。

既然如此，少女也毫不避忌地回答：“我叫Layla。”

“這不是第一次了吧？”Shaytan望向Layla滿是擦傷的腿，皺起了眉。

Layla點了點頭，無可奈何地乾笑了幾聲，笑聲裏帶了點哭腔。入學以來，從來沒有人關心過她的處境，現在竟然被一個第一次見面的人關心了，她受寵若驚。

“上來吧。”Shaytan伸出了手：“我先帶妳去醫護室。”

“誒……？”

沒等Layla反應過來，Shaytan已經背起了她，向醫護室的方向走去。Layla此時只覺得，Shaytan的背，很暖很窩心。

“明天我帶妳去找校長吧，幫妳換一個班級。”

“誒？可以嗎？”

“嗯。”

+++

玫瑰紅茶的想起氤氳了茶室的休閒氣氛，少女們的下午茶會剛開始了沒多久。

“誒……所以這就是為什麼妳會把頭髮挑染成紅色咯？”Marie Marie一臉不可置信地看向Layla，銀茶匙咕嚕咕嚕攪拌著加了蜜糖的紅茶。

當然還不忘在筆記本上把少女的故事記錄下來。

“是啊。”

名叫Layla的少女笑得像花一般。不知是三層架上的馬卡龍比較甜呢？還是她此時的心比較甜呢？

  
+End+

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> =店主的話=
> 
> SH學園這個梗我好久沒寫過啦！
> 
> 這次的學園承接自2015年轉發點文的海系列，是同一個設定喲。不過這次的主角是Layla和Shaytan。SH裏面最少女心的CP啊有木有！
> 
> 對學園有興趣的羅蘭童鞋們可以去海系列讀一下，不過請留意這篇文章是耽美向，CP為冬暗喲OU<
> 
> 【追記】  
海系列目前尚未更新至AO3噢，稍後時間會在2015年轉發點文系列裏更新！


	14. Day14：Target

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 命題：寫出一個放在腦中很久的題材，或者是想要試試的題材
> 
> +Mafiatale+

色士風慵懶的音樂聲充滿了這個麥芽威士忌色調的空間裏，香檳塔的酒氣隨著水晶燈暖黃色的燈光在會展中心的頂樓的宴會廳裏飄散。

名流的宴會廳和舞池是另一種意義上的戰場，名流和貴婦悉心裝扮自己，在這裡，一個鉑金包就等同一個社交身份。

遠在百米之外的Sans卻不是這麼想，裏面的人只不過是他今夜的獵物而已。

他握起望遠鏡移向自己的眼窩，換了一個坐姿讓自己坐的舒服一些。望遠鏡拉近了他和宴會廳的距離，他在尋找某個同伴的身影。身旁的狙擊步槍安靜地架在天臺的圍牆旁邊，子彈出膛的機會。

無線耳機裡頭傳來些許雜音，隨後轉化成Papyrus的聲音。“Sans，我已經把Gaster帶進宴會廳裏了。”

“Got it。”Sans哼笑了一聲。

在Papyrus這麼說的同時，他已經在望遠鏡裡頭捕抓到那一個身穿黑色燕尾禮服的修長身影。他的同伴的行動永遠都是這麼迅捷。現在只要等Gaster找到那一個藥物販售管理公司的老闆，那一切就等於塵埃落定了。

Sans對自己的狙擊技巧可是十分有信心的。

矮小的骷髏把望遠鏡丟到一邊，然後把眼窩靠向瞄準鏡。任務開始前，他總是比較喜歡用瞄準鏡來代替望遠鏡，他覺得這樣更容易讓他鎖定目標。

Papyrus的聲音再度在耳機裏面傳來，看起來Sans那話噪的弟弟也已經順利把炸彈藏在宴會廳裏面了。

“Sans，我就先過去跟你會和咯？”

“別急嘛，兄弟。留在那裡搞不好還能觀賞一下Gaster跳華爾茲哦。”他輕聲回應，低沉的嗓音聽起來莫名其妙的輕佻。

“Sans……我警告你……”

“畢竟Gaster跳起舞來根本就是master級別的disaster誒，場面該多‘髑’一無二啊。”

“Sans！”

耳機的另一邊傳來弟弟低聲嘶吼，如果不是還在出任務，估計Papyrus一定會暴走。達到了目的的Sans滿足地笑了幾聲，再度將注意力放回他的瞄準鏡上面。

手指骨節輕快地敲打著天臺的水泥地，冷風刮得Sans的臉有點疼，他拉了一下深藍色風衣的衣領，伺機而動。

瞄準鏡的彼端，Gaster似乎已經找到了目標人物，他走向那一位老先生的身邊，熱情地向他打了一聲招呼。Gaster的臉面對著Sans的方向，伸出手做了幾個暗示的手勢。

五指向前攤，那是叫他準備瞄準。Gaster把藥廠的老闆帶離了長餐桌，走到了舞池的邊緣，文竹盆栽的旁邊。一個和善的笑容和抵住了下顎的左手，食指靠近了左耳的耳垂。那是扣下扳機的提示。

“Get dunked on，darling。”Sans的笑臉顯得更加深邃。

會場引起了騷動，在槍口的硝煙消散的同時，藥廠老闆的身影緩緩在舞池的側邊倒下，活像一個斷了線的木偶，而Gaster的身影早就消失在Sans的狙擊鏡之下。

Sans站起來，拍拍西裝上染到的灰塵，他的頭頂上傳來直升機的聲音。Gaster和Papyrus的腦袋從艙門的位置冒出來，一道繩梯從半空中垂下。

Sans輕巧地一跳，手攀上了搖晃不已的繩梯。他的大衣被風吹的獵獵作響，他抬頭向Papyrus比了一個大拇指，Papyrus在那同時按下了遙控器。

“轟——！”壯烈的爆炸聲響徹天際，火花照亮了芝加哥的夜空。

Sans靠在直升機的座位上，眨了眨眼。

“真是壯觀的完結煙火啊，兄弟。”

  
+END+

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> =店主的話=
> 
> 上一次寫Mafia主題的二創，已經是沉迷家教的年代了，至今大概已經有5、6年沒有碰過這類的題材了吧？
> 
> 知道有Mafia相關的AU之後一直很想試著寫一下，不過我實際上還沒去翻這個AU到底有什麼詳細設定，於是乎這一篇大概還是根據自己的感覺來寫的。
> 
> 這篇單純寫了骨家出任務一個小片段，莫名其妙而且也沒有什麼劇情可言。Sans是狙擊手，Papy擅長裝炸彈，至於G爹完全是來打醬油的。
> 
> 骨家和Undyne兩個要寫哪一個糾結了一段時間，畢竟魚姐穿禮服去火拼這個畫面也很帶感啊！但最後私欲戰勝了理智……就骨家了。
> 
> 之後還會寫魚姐的打鬥場面的，那就是Trafficker結局時候的事情啦。完結了那個系列，我會再寫一個G爹和Sans打鬥的番外篇，至於為什麼他們會打嘛……到時你們再看咩XD。


	15. Day15：地平冒險團

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 命題：挑戰自己的極限，用家裡最多孩子的坑或是最多角色的喜歡作品，讓角色們各自有各自的位置，組成一個冒險團。
> 
> +這是一個，陛下的似是而非們在偷玩某手遊的故事+

**[所有RPG，都必須有創立角色的階段]**

“想來想去，果然還是用劍比較適合我的個性。”Ido思考了一段時間，才決定了他的職業取向。

“所以這就是你繼續當騎士的理由啊？”Elef抓了抓頭。他比較想用雙劍，似乎只能當個盜賊了。

“不過我們還欠遠攻跟魔攻誒……”Ido抬起頭，盯向了還在思考的冬暗鷹三人組。

“黑魔導。”最先說話的是Mar。

“白魔導。“Hiver跟著就按下了轉職的按鈕。

Noel抬起頭看了看四周齊刷刷盯著他的前輩們，幾乎炸了毛：“好啦！我當狩人了行不！”

  
**[新手任務總是有點煩]**

“唔……”金髮的航海士坐在窗邊幾乎一個小時了，他沒數過自己殺了多少怪，但是為了水晶這似乎是必須的。

“Hiver你級升的好快！怎麼做到的？”Elef的驚呼吸引了Ido的注意力。

只見冬之子沉默著點開進入任務的介面，熟練地在加持道具的頁面點好點滿。

“新手任務有送EXP道具，你們都沒用嗎？”他理所當然地說道。

  
**[首抽抽不到好東西怎麼辦？急。在線等。]**

“三星……三星……還是三星……”Mar覺得自己運氣有點背。

“Mar，別分開抽，一次11連有五星保底。”Hiver終於忍不住了，幫他按了11連抽。

“啊……”

Mar抽到了一把五星的弓，Mar覺得委屈，Mar不說。

  
**[課，還是不課，這（並不）是個問題。]**

“唔……這是為了大義……”Elef手拿著某位國王的信用卡，眯起了銳利的眼睛。

“只是玩手遊課個金而已，你們用得著說得那麼慷慨就義嗎？”

Noel一臉冷漠地看著各位前輩們，笑著輸入了自己的信用卡號碼。

“……淦！！！！我那邊的信用卡這裡不能用！”

而另一邊廂，國王看著自己的手機收到了好幾十條信用卡帳單，覺得莫名其妙。

  
**[亂入系統有點微妙]**

Noel覺得地圖一隻怪都看不見有點微妙，人太多的話身邊只剩下亂入的漩渦可以進去了。

“這樣我要怎麼知道我要進去哪一隊啊！“

旁邊的Mar頭也沒抬起，回應了一句：“按自動領航就好了，省時間。”

“……”Noel覺得自己的智商快不夠用了。

  
**[自警團的名字是……]**

“冬將軍的Army。”

“看起來像是什麼作品亂入的，不要。”

“井（Ido）……”

“你叫我？”

“Misia應援團！“

“妹控滾出！”

“夜鷹飛！”

“哪個低能會直接抄三百萬吉它的名字的！重新再想！”

……幾個小時之後。

金色的航海士開口了：“就決定是你了！‘鎖地平軍團’。”

“那還不是照搬的！”眾人難得這麼齊聲。

最後，系統提示：自警團--地平冒險團，正式成立了！

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> =店主的話=
> 
> 一個這樣的命題在短時間內實在寫不出什麼驚天動地的好作品，恰逢最近沉迷BDFE，又是跟陛下相關的作品，於是乎就，嘿……（喂！說好應屆考生呢！
> 
> 因為手遊實在沒有什麼時間肝，而我又是個日文渣，很多功能都還沒有摸清楚，只好模模糊糊寫一些自己有玩到的東西。
> 
> 因為是短篇連載嘛，在不能寫出好故事的狀態下，偶爾寫寫小段子還是不錯的不是嗎？  
並不是工商，但是大家可以去下這個遊戲玩玩看哦~~歌真的很好聽！（重點！！）


	16. Day16：I7的直播頻道

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 命題：營造出夏天即將結束的氣氛！

夏天快要結束了。

小鳥遊紡幾乎不用看天氣報告也能知道夏天快要結束了。除了天氣開始轉涼這個因素以外，理所當然的還有陸的身體狀況。小鳥遊事務所為了他們的Centre，幾乎要把事務所都給掀起來了。

最近陸的哮喘比以往發作得更加密集了一些，逼不得已的情況下，陸的工作由Idolish7的其他隊員全部分擔清光。

無視陸強烈的抗議，他在紡的苦苦哀求以及九條天親自出馬把他摁在床上之後，Idolish7的Centre終於肯乖乖地躺在床上好好休息。

夏天快要結束了，連帶陸的心情也變得有點鬱悶。

不能外出工作讓他生出了一種頹廢感，好像整個人都在這個夏天的尾巴被浪費掉了一樣，這絕對不是他樂意見到的狀況。

“有什麼工作是不用花費太多體力，但是又能做得到Idol的責任呢？”他思考了有點久，最後他的目光落在了癱在床頭櫃面的手機上。

他想到了一個好主意。

“誒？手機直播？”紡有點訝異地抬起頭。

“是！透過直播跟在社交網站跟粉絲們直接互動不是很有趣嗎？”陸的表情掩藏不住他的興奮：“不定時上載一些Vlog或者生活小片段，就算沒有辦法來看演唱會的粉絲也可以和我們聊聊天什麼的！而且我們也可以在網絡掙點人氣啊！”

“就營銷策略來說，的確是個省錢又快捷的好主意。”一織是第一個同意的。

“而且這樣陸就能和我們一起工作啦！”三月也跟著笑了笑。

“oh！Fasci~nating and intere~sting！”連六彌也似乎被打動了，眼睛閃閃發光地看向紡。  
紡看向了眾志成城的眾人，最後也點了點頭，並且當晚就幫他們每個人都開通了直播平臺的官方帳號。

Idolish7各成員的直播頻道企劃，在這個快要結束的夏天正式開始了。

+++

“喂……天！這個不是你家弟弟嗎？”

被樂的聲音提起了興趣的九條天，把目光從劇本上移開，靠近了樂的手機。

某知名社交帳號的直播頻道上，傳來七瀨陸充滿了朝氣的聲音。畫質雖然比不上錄影廠裏面精心剪接過的片段，而且內容只不過是陸吃了個早餐，但這樣的即時串流直播居然也吸引了上萬觀眾在圍觀。

“這個傢伙……”九條天的眉皺了起來，但嘴角還是忍不住向上揚了幾分。“手機給我。”不由分說，他把手機從樂的手中搶了過來。

“喂！你幹嘛！”

“開小號看直播啊。哪有人會像你這麼笨用本帳看直播的，被人認出來不就等於幫對方打廣告嗎？”天白了他的夥伴一眼。

瞄了一眼留言區，真的有人開始問這個到底是不是八乙女樂本人了。

——真是太有道理了。樂覺得他竟然無言以對。

+++

Idolish的直播企劃，居然在這個夏天的尾巴創造了一個新的風潮，這也是紡完全沒想過的事情。當初一個只不過打算讓臥病在床的陸能夠殺殺時間的企劃，竟然也被看出了無限商機。

繼百和千也開始經營他們的雙人直播頻道之後，似乎連Trigger也不甘寂寞，各自開辦了社交網絡的帳號加入了線上直播的大家庭。

無論是偶像們一句“天氣變冷了大家小心身體。”還是只不過是偶爾開個直播吃吃布丁，看見直播聊天室裏面滿天飛的“小天使”留言，紡便覺得，當初能夠答應他們，真是太好了。

當然，她自己開了好幾個小號去Trigger的直播下面刷贊，這又是另外一個故事了。

  
+END+

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> =店主的話=
> 
> 春天還沒過去居然就要寫夏天結束的故事了www  
換季總會比較容易病的，於是乎這篇文章就誕生了（喂！  
短篇依舊一貫輕鬆的風格（自己說），I7實在不忍心開刀啊。
> 
> 是說……有這樣的直播還真想去看XD


	17. Day17：一個故事

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 命題：營造出熬過漫長痛苦終於解脫、得到救贖的感覺

我在泥污中打滾，  
好像進入了玉桂異香叢中。  
無形的敵人要我膠著在這個泥沼內，  
越來踐踏我，誘惑我，  
因為我極容易受誘惑。

——奧古斯丁《懺悔錄》第二卷第三節。

晚安，客人。歡迎蒞臨西洋古董閣樓堂。

像這麼美麗的夜晚，身份尊貴如您居然會紆尊降貴來到妾身這種小地方，真是難以想像。是寫作遇上了瓶頸，因此才想來尋找一些靈感嗎？不知道在這朦朧月夜，您是否找到了您想要的拼圖了呢？

啊啦，還請不要用過度炙熱的視線盯著那孩子，那孩子的心思比您想像中更要纖細脆弱。處理不當的話，可能就不是鏡片破裂這種簡單的小問題咯。

不過這位客人啊，您到底是為什麼，會忽然對這種破舊的眼鏡感到興趣呢？說起來，這副殘舊的藍色眼鏡，也只不過是從一位修女的身上得到的舊物而已，照理來說，它對你的創作理應沒有任何幫助才是。

原來如此，是您嗅到了故事的氣味了嗎？不得不說，您的思緒比我想像中靈敏。既然您都開口了，那麼妾身就給您說說那孩子的故事吧。

噢，請放心。咖啡和餅乾是算是妾身送您的，不用付出任何代價的，還請盡情享用吧。

妾身第一次遇見那孩子，是在一個下雨的夜晚，那種淅淅瀝瀝的雨聲和潮濕冰冷的空氣不怎麼讓人好受，大概稱之為折磨也不為過吧。在這種偏僻的地方，人們都很早休息了，除了那一間修道院，從畫上了瑪麗亞聖母的彩繪玻璃窗後，仍然滲出了一點點昏黃的燈光。

呵呵，的確妾身這種身份並不像擁有虔誠信仰的人，我只是偶爾路過，進去躲個雨罷了。嘛……那就是我遇見那孩子的地方。她是一個安靜的孩子，專注且安靜地在聖母像前閉目祈禱。

她是在念誦什麼經文？啊，大概是痛悔經，向上主祈禱赦免她的罪過。她大概很難受吧？那孩子的眼神充滿了悲傷，湛藍的眼睛像蒙上了灰塵一樣。

您問原因？這只不過是一個最簡單的答案罷了。

因為她愛上了不該愛的人物，心就如同墜入了網羅之中。每天都能看見對方的身影卻不能觸碰，是一種折磨吧。對於那單純的孩子來說，就像是被地獄的熊熊烈火炙烤著，被千刀萬剮一般吧。

那一整晚的雨滴，就像是某個人在天上，為她哭泣那樣。

啊啦，怎麼了？妾身在您眼中就是這麼八卦的人嗎？客人，您這麼說還真是失禮呀。不過要不是妾身八卦了一下，恐怕您還沒有這個故事聽吧？呵呵，您那是什麼樣的表情呀，妾身說錯話了嗎？

總之，那天晚上過後，我以為我再也不會遇見那孩子了，卻沒想到，我竟然能夠再一次見到她，在告解室之中……

+++

我把肉欲的垢玷污了友誼的清泉  
把肉情的陰霾掩蓋了友誼的光輝  
我雖如此醜陋，放蕩  
但由於滿腹蘊藏著浮華的意念，  
還竭力裝點出溫文雅爾的態度。

——奧古斯丁《懺悔錄》第三卷第一節

客人，您知道嗎？愛的極端，也能讓人痛苦到歇斯底里的地步呢。如果這個世界上真的有神的話，那麼高高在上冷眼旁觀那孩子的神還真是冷酷不是嗎？

又是一個雨夜。

第二次看見那孩子，她被雨淋得渾身濕透了，縮在告解室的角落裏瑟瑟發抖。冰冷的水滴還順著她亞麻金的髮絲滑落，打在室內的木地板上，打出了一個又一個水印。

是淚還是雨？我想對那孩子來說不重要了吧？畢竟那孩子才剛剛殺了人啊。您能夠想像嗎？一個身高不及您的小女孩，把她最心愛的人，另一個女孩子，親手殺死了。用她纖細的手臂，將一個無辜的生命，狠狠地，用力地，從樓梯上推下去。

從樓梯滾落的身體還浸泡在雨滴中呢，她就任由她心愛的人留在那滂沱大雨之中，像個破敗的舊娃娃，而她自己則是落荒而逃，逃進了告解室，訴說根本沒有意義的悔疚。

愛啊……有時候真讓人毛骨悚然，不是嗎？我想，被面具男帶走，永遠永遠跟隨著黃昏隊列遊行，也許對於那孩子來說，也是一個很恰當的懲罰吧？

啊，您問那孩子的結局嗎？

如果死亡到了最後，也算是一種解脫的話，那孩子應該也得到了神的救贖了吧？這就是為什麼，這殘破的眼鏡會出現在這裡的原因呀。

嗯？您竟然想把它買下來？當然可以，何不呢？

  
謝謝惠顧，Malebranche先生。祝您有一個愉快的夜晚。

+END+

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> =店主的話=
> 
> 試後複健看起來還不夠啊，這篇完全讓人看不懂在寫什麼嘛！  
今天夜晚開始要處理兼職的事情，希望能夠同時兼顧到發佈的事情。  
所幸的是早上無所事事還可以在家裡寫文？


	18. Day18：冬末

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 命題：一個從小被欺壓長大，在很久之後終於有人能夠接受他，那個人卻領了便當......這樣的故事。
> 
> +冬鷹，兄弟向（非CP）  
+八平輪迴雙子構成，冬為放棄出生的哥哥

這段回憶說不上特別快樂。

“怪咖！”

可樂罐撞到灰白色的後腦勺，發出響亮的悲鳴之後在地上咕咚咕咚轉了幾圈，落在了佈滿泥濘的球鞋旁邊。那雙灰藍色眼眸此時仿佛有烈火在燃燒，視線灼熱得嚇人。

然而那頂著一頭亂糟糟頭髮的孩子卻沒有選擇用拳頭還以顏色，僅僅不服氣地將腳邊的可樂罐踢飛老遠，如洩憤般詛咒罐子在馬路中間壓成鋁箔片。

如果是平常的他，大概早就不顧一切衝上前拼一個魚死網破，但不是今天。孩子深深吸了一口氣，低下頭看向懷中抱得死緊的包裹。

那是一枝牧童笛，從鄰居那邊討來的二手貨，殘舊的笛子表面帶了一下刮痕，倒也不妨礙吹奏出來的音色。

總而言之，有了這個笛子，他明天的音樂課就有著落了。Noel這麼想著，現在的他只想快點回到家，偷偷練習一下老師在課堂上發下來的樂譜。

或許只是一小段簡單到不得了的調子，但已經足夠了。對於尚且年幼的他來說，並不會分辨曲子的好壞，只是音樂能夠讓他忘記平日以來的種種，讓他能夠在這個天殺的局面找到一些安慰，那就足夠了。

只是那群嘻嘻哈哈的笑聲似乎並不想這麼輕易就放過他，Noel晃了一會兒神，抬起頭赫然發現前面的路已經被這一群小霸王給攔住了。

帶頭的男孩比Noel高一個頭，是屬於家裡有點閒錢那種小痞子。Noel不知道他是幾年級的，反正年紀肯定是比自己大。對方揮著嶄新的棒球棍一副悠哉遊哉的模樣，Noel明白那球棍要是敲到自己身上那可不是腫個幾天就可以了事的程度。

只有今天他不想惹上任何麻煩，他看了一眼笛子，若有所思。

於是他稍微底下了頭，好讓視線避免和對方接觸，輕輕說了一聲“請借過”便急急忙忙踏著小碎步繞走了。奶奶說這是對上流氓這是最保險的做法，至少能保障沒有還手之力的自己不會受傷，他深深認同這一點。

不過今天這個定律卻神奇地出了差錯，他才沒走幾步便覺得衣領被一道力氣猛然抓住往後拉。身形本就瘦小的他站不穩，仿佛布娃娃被惡劣的主人拎起，拋在了柏油路面上。尾椎撞上地面的刺痛讓Noel額頭冒出了冷汗，他還沒來得及抬起頭看清楚那小流氓的惡劣的笑臉，金屬球棒揮過空氣的聲音邊闖進了他的耳朵。

儼然已經來不及擋住臉，他在刺耳的笑聲中彎起了腰護住了包裹裏的笛子。

——啪。

清脆俐落的拍打聲響起，他卻沒有感受到應有的疼痛感。耳朵只捕捉到頑皮孩子們鳥獸散的腳步聲，Noel猶豫了幾秒才睜開了眼睛。

刺眼的日光闖入了視覺當中，他看見了一頭柔軟的銀髮。

和他一樣，是異於常人的銀色頭髮，還有異於常人的瞳孔顏色。微卷的髮絲垂在臉的兩側看起來就像是羊毛一樣軟乎乎，這個忽然出現的男子正在打量著癱坐在地上的Noel。

“你沒事吧？”

似乎是不善言辭，或者是本身就不多話，男子的語氣乍聽之下並沒有起伏。但或許是外貌相似的這一點讓Noel尋覓到某種歸屬感，他幾乎不用思考就認定了這一個男人並沒有惡意。

於是他輕巧地從泥地上跳起來，拍了拍褲子上的灰塵，笑著說：“沒事。”

大概是看見他並沒有損傷，男人稍微露出了放心的表情。他看了一眼孩子們逃跑的方向，又把目光轉到了Noel的身上。

“你經常被他們欺負嗎？”

“才沒有！”Noel嘟了嘟嘴，不服氣地瞪回去：“只是今天不想打！平日我會贏的！”

男人的眼睛眨了眨，他蹲下來，讓視線和Noel平視，伸出了手。

這是Noel出生以來第一次被別人如此溫柔地摸了頭，從男人手心傳來的溫度涼涼的，活像冬天初雪落在髮絲間的感覺，但是卻沒有刺骨的寒冷感。

男人說：“一直以來辛苦你了，Noel。”

那一個瞬間，Noel的淚水像是缺了堤一般，無論他怎麼努力，都止不住了。

+++

你喜歡音樂嗎？Noel依稀記得那個男人有問過這樣的問題。於是年幼的他還沒來得及擦眼淚就忍不住猛點頭，他似乎聽見了一聲輕快的微笑，然後他就情不自禁地跟上了這個陌生男人的腳步。

長靴的跟踩在地面帶著節奏，男人說了什麼他不太記得了，他只記得對方說要教他彈鋼琴。

回過神來他們就站在了一個看似十分典雅的地方，奶白色帶著暗花花紋的牆紙和柔軟的地毯讓Noel想起了老舊繪本上畫出來的城堡。

Noel打賭他這輩子都沒見過這麼漂亮的三角琴，黑色的琴身烏黑發亮，相間的琴鍵恍如白玉和黑曜石般閃耀著光芒。他猶豫地看向了男人，又看向了自己的手。

仍然佔滿了灰塵的手，真的可以觸碰那一座鋼琴嗎？他覺得自己配不起。

只是男人說沒關係，拉著他的手按上了白色的琴鍵，清脆利落的琴音在房間裏蕩起了回音。Noel瞄了一眼琴譜，他不認得五線譜，不過他認得日文和漢字組成的標題。

“我想教會你這首歌。”男人這麼說道。手把手地教Noel怎麼認琴鍵。

斷斷續續地音符逐漸連成了一小句旋律，Noel眨了眨灰藍色的眼睛，覺得這段曲子真是好好聽。  
Noel沒有注意到他們是彈了多久鋼琴的，他只記得回到家門口的時候，他緊緊攥著對方毛絨絨的大衣衣襬，不想放手。

“我們還會再見面的吧？”

他不懂離愁別緒，只知道黃昏的餘光熏得他的眼睛有點霧濛濛。男人的回應有點遲疑，他只聽到了一句輕飄飄的：“嗯。”

那一天是春天來臨的前一天，那天之後，Noel就再也沒有遇見過他。

+END+

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> =店主的話=
> 
> 啊啊啊啊要踩點啦！  
今天幾乎更新不及我都想宰了我自己了  
明天是長篇啊怎麼辦啊……（欲哭無淚）


	19. Day19：Switch

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 命題：DAY19幼化、動物化、靈魂互換三選一賣萌！
> 
> +靈魂互換+  
+Noel←→Marie Marie+

會發生這種狀況，如果不是神在惡作劇的話，那肯定就是死墨鏡的陰謀了。Noel在醒來之後，十分篤信這樣的看法。

一覺醒來發現自己並不在最熟悉的床鋪上這一點已經無法讓Noel產生多大的驚訝感了，畢竟自從某個一身黑的墨鏡男闖進了自己的生活之後，醒來發覺自己到了異世界已經成為了家常便飯，這種程度的瞬移，不值一提。

但是當他看見梳粧檯的影子反映出來的那張臉之後，他花了九牛二虎之力才勉強壓住了自己尖叫的衝動。

滲雜了暗紫和深藍色挑染的長髮因為剛睡醒而有點淩亂，應該是平整的劉海也因為睡姿不良而顯得有點亂翹，沒有化妝的素顏看起來有點精神不佳，眯起的眼底還有一點輕微的黑眼圈，但就算是笨蛋他也看得出這是一張女孩的臉。

說真的，這張臉他不認識就算了，偏偏這個人他是認識的

Noel覺得身體瞬間僵硬了，他不敢亂動，特別是雙手。

他緩慢地扭過脖子尋找手機，然後在床頭邊的櫃子瞄到了一個掛滿了吉他撥片裝飾的智慧型手機，動作硬的像一個不靈活的機器人。

他很慶倖Marie Marie的手機是用指紋解鎖的，不然Noel也不知道他現在該怎麼辦了。他來不及為了自己的臉出現在Marie Marie的手機桌面而驚訝，便急急忙忙打通了市藏的電話。

“你好，這裡是市藏。”電話那頭傳來經紀人的聲音，Noel剛張開嘴才赫然想起，他並不知道Marie Marie平常是怎麼跟別人說話的。

“額……咳咳……”

他瞬間意識到了尷尬，但他顧不了這麼多，只能用一個既彆扭又生疏的語氣對著電話開了口。

“市藏……先生，立刻……請立刻過來我家一趟。把我……不！把Noel也帶過來！”

“啥……？”電話那一頭傳來了無比疑惑的單字。Noel又想起了一個重點——無論是他跟市藏，其實都不知道Marie Marie住在哪裡。

幾個小時後，Marie Marie的客廳上，披著Noel皮的Marie Marie、披著Marie Marie皮的Noel，以及一臉搞不清楚狀況的市藏，都一臉凝重地圍住茶几坐了下來。

“額……所以說現在的Marie Maire是Noel，現在的Noel是Marie Marie？”市藏扶正了一下滑下鼻樑的眼鏡，這種情況在他的經紀人生涯中還沒有遇到過。

“不如聯絡一下製作人？諾殿不是說他是另一個世界的人嗎？或許他有什麼頭緒也說不定啊。”灰髮青年思考了幾秒，提出這樣的建議。在他們沉默的這段時間，Marie Marie已經完成了給上司發短訊請假，順便把Noel手上的指甲油補了幾層順便畫了一個十字星圖案在小拇指上的一連串動作了。

“不可以！我這種模樣怎麼可以被墨鏡看見！丟臉死啦！”女孩激動地從沙發上跳了起來，絲毫忘記了自己現在是在一個淑女的身體裏面，Noel差點就用Marie Marie的聲音爆出了一句髒話。

看見自己的臉一臉凝重地思考的模樣，Noel忽然覺得有點不安。灰髮青年點了點頭，似乎是認同了他的觀點。

“的確。”灰髮青年（Marie）慎重地點了點頭：“我現在這種模樣去見Revo製作人的話太失禮啦！”

Noel本想說Marie Marie還是很理智的，但對方下一句話讓他當場呆若木雞。

“去見製作人當然要打扮得漂漂亮亮的！諾殿沒關係，我來幫你換衣服跟化妝吧！”

看見自己的臉冲他調皮地眨了眨眼睛，Noel差點想帶著Marie Marie的身體從10樓的窗戶跳下去。

+++

“請把自己想像成一個洋娃娃就好了。”

雖然這麼說，但他仍舊是一個活生生的人啊！Noel的內心是這麼呐喊的。

因為所以，只是換個衣服的過程就特別讓人難堪，特別在Noel的眼睛還被Marie Marie蒙住的情況下。因為沒有了視覺，其他的感官就顯得特別敏感。他數度忍住了尖叫的衝動，乖乖地聽從Marie Marie的指示把洛麗塔套到現在的身體上。

原來女孩子穿個衣服都這麼麻煩啊。Noel開始慶倖自己是作為男生出生在這個世界上的，不然以他毛毛躁躁的性格大概會吃很多苦吧？

化妝的時間顯得特別冗長，雖然Noel過去也因為工作的關係會讓人幫忙化過妝，但充其量也不過是深化輪廓的淡妝，女生的濃妝完全不在他認知範圍內。

“Marie Marie，妳平常出門前都要弄那麼久嗎？”他歪了歪頭。

“平常會快點啦，但今天要去見製作人不是嗎？不打扮漂亮點可不行哦。”Noel看著自己伸出了手，仔細地給他畫上堪稱完美的唇彩。

這種感覺有夠詭異的，特別是用他人的角度審視自己的動作的時候，詭異的感覺更加濃厚。大概就像在玩一個第三人稱的RPG，但是主角是自己那種扭曲感。

“好了，諾殿先站起來看看？”

他在Marie Marie的指示下提著裙子站起來，搖搖晃晃地踩著小碎步，活像一個學走路的小嬰兒，慢慢走出了房間。

Revo P人已經在客廳裏面了，正在跟市藏聊著Noel今天預定的行程。

當帶著墨鏡的臉和他的目光對上的時候，Noel詫異地發現他的製作人竟然一點都不覺得驚訝。被墨鏡遮住的臉沒能遮住製作人的忍唆不禁，他明顯地看見了Revo嘴角的笑意。

“等等，Noel。冷靜點。”製作人在他爆發之前擺了擺手：“你現在可是淑女呢，別衝動。”

“嗤……”他咬了咬牙，如果他不是身在Marie Marie的身體裏面的話，他早就想打爆這幅墨鏡試試了。“所以，你知道發生了什麼事嗎？”

製作人收起了笑臉，換上了認真的表情。他托著腮似乎是在思考，幾分鐘後，來自異世界的製作人再度開了腔。

“大概是吃錯東西了。”

“啥……？”

“Noel你昨天問都沒問就喝光的那瓶看似是葡萄汁的飲料，那是藥劑，做萬聖節糖果用的。”Revo搔了搔臉：“用Lion的……原料不重要，不過喝了之後身體會隨機產生些變化就是了……”

“……”

“時效大概三天吧？之後就會自然恢復了，所以不用擔心。”

“三天？！”

如果不是市藏和Marie Marie及時拉住了他的話，Noel想，他早就從10樓的窗戶跳下去了。

+END?+


	20. Day 20：Chamomile

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 命題：內容出現花語的故事
> 
> +花吐症+

“洋甘菊，象徵著苦難中迸發的力量，是不會輸給逆境的堅強，就像我的決心一樣。”

當Asriel接過Chara遞出來的那一朵小小的，舒展著淺白花瓣的菊花的時候，Chara是這麼告訴他的。

地底的世界從來沒有看見過這種花，在陰暗的地底下，Asriel除了在洞穴中見過散發著螢光色彩的回音花和各種奇怪的青苔之外，大概藤蔓就是另一種最常見的植物了。

他問Chara是怎麼拿到這種花的，少女微笑著說。可能是風把種子吹進了屏障內吧？所以地底就有了洋甘菊。

小羊怪物半信半疑地看向了他的幼年玩伴，思考了好幾秒之後還是放棄了質疑Chara說的話，高高興興地捧著看似脆弱的小花回到了家，就像他得到了什麼珍貴的寶物似的。

Asriel轉過身的一瞬間，Chara的喉嚨一陣乾澀，她沒有忍住咳嗽的衝動，掩住了嘴巴。異常柔軟的觸感碰上了手心，少女嗅到了菊花凜冽的沁香，蒼白的手指緊握住的，那是一朵小小的洋甘菊。

於是地底終於有了花。

和Chara的決心一樣，洋甘菊就算在地底這種惡劣的環境也長得特別茂盛。一朵又一朵淺白中點綴著粉黃的小花大片大片地盛開，一度為這一個單調枯燥的地底世界開出了不一樣的色彩。

花香濃烈，太過濃烈以至於Chara懷疑自己是不是沾染了某種花香，從她的身體內深處向外面迸發，就像花盛開一樣。

“Chara，妳的身上有很濃烈的花香味。”

Asriel忽然把臉靠近她的視線範圍，嗅覺靈敏的鼻子抽動了幾下，然後這麼說道。

這個舉動嚇得Chara移開了幾寸。

“Asriel！”她也說不上是為什麼，只是忽然感覺臉上一熱，心跳就漏掉了一拍，Chara覺得決心似乎溜走了那麼一些些，逃到了Asriel身上。

但Asriel不太明白，自從那天以後Chara都在躲著他。天生敏銳的觸覺告訴他Chara是在藏著什麼秘密，但他忍住了好奇心，不去多問。至少他相信，到了Chara想說的時候，她自然會說的。

或許是春天要到了，花開得很凶。

地底下的洋甘菊像是得到了某種決心般瘋狂地生長，從Home一直長到了後面的雪地和森林。儘管那邊的溫度冷的不像是花會盛開的地方，但洋甘菊開遍了雪地，來自地底深處的風一吹，小花兒把積聚的冰晶抖落在地上。

嘩啦。嘩啦。

Asriel在漫天飛舞的白色花瓣中找到了Chara，少女躺在以花鋪成的床上盯著遠處洞口灑下來的光。

深棕滲雜了點褚赤的眼瞳劇烈地搖晃了幾下，從少女皓白的牙齒之間，滲出了花的香味和輪廓。細微的咳嗽聲在山洞中蕩起回音，微風揚起了更多花瓣。小羊的爪子還來不及把花留下，它們已經消失在視覺範圍之內。

Asriel這時才發現，原來為地底帶來花的，原來是Chara。

嘩啦。嘩啦。

風搖起枝葉發出颯颯的聲音，就像是某個寂寞的靈魂在呢喃低語。它說，你知道愛是什麼嗎？你知道戀愛是什麼嗎？

Asriel大抵還太年輕，他不懂。

他不懂。

於是某些時日花開得更兇殘了，活像整個地底世界被洋甘菊腐蝕了一樣，開滿了白色的小花。

花來自Chara，花承載了她的決心。

就像她的花語一樣。

  
+END+


	21. Day 21：萬聖夜

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 命題：讓角色做一個以前曾經後悔沒做到的事情

[1]  
“你有想過改變現狀嗎？” “啥？”

暫且命名為“The Halloween Night”的男人被身邊忽然出現的黑貓嚇了一大跳，他活了這麼久還沒見過貓會圍著閃爍螢光藍的圍巾，更沒見過貓會戴墨鏡。

因為所以，Halloween Night在貓的面前蹲了下來，眼睛緊緊盯著搖晃的貓耳朵。

“要怎麼做？”他問。

“讓我改變你過去的因果。”貓回答。

“神經病。”Halloween Night翻了一個大大的白眼。

“您就儘管這麼說吧，輩先。不過你總會後悔的。”黑貓咧開嘴笑了，帶著藍色的幽光消失在黑夜之中。

萬聖夜前夕在朝陽下迎來終結。

[2]  
年復一年，The Halloween Night每年萬聖夜都會站在同一個地方遠遠地看著妻子Diana和兒子Johnny，黑貓每年都會在他的腳邊打著轉。

偶爾Halloween Night會送他一些糖果，只是貓說他不吃。

“你到底在等什麼？”男人問。

“我在等你後悔的一天。”貓說。

“那你的耐性還真是長。”

又一個萬聖夜前夕過去了。

[3]

貓說得對。

男人說他後悔了，他真的很想再跟妻子團聚，哪怕只有一天，一天也好。

於是黑貓裂開了更明顯的笑容，在男人的面前化成了一副墨鏡。

一旦戴上去，那麼契約就成立了。《宿主》。黑貓如是說。

[4]

呐……箱中之貓，是生？是死？  
來看看吧。

[5]  
夜裏。

從金礦場下班的William推開家的門，金髮的美麗妻子撲向了他。

妻子在他耳邊耳語，輕聲將今夜最好的消息送進他的耳邊，男人笑得開懷，開心得抱起了妻子，轉了好幾個圈。

退伍榮歸，再也不用擔心槍林彈雨，儘管薪水微薄家境清貧，但如今平凡的人生再也美好不過了。

他這麼祈願著。

[6]

兒子出生的那一天，是無月之夜。

男人抬起頭看向了窗戶，黑貓的目光緊盯著他。

他抿了抿唇。

[7]

“你騙我。”他重新戴上了墨鏡，人工智能的身影在他的視覺內構成。

“這是您的願望，《宿主》。”便宜上R.E.V.O.的聲音傳進了他的耳朵中，像是無機質的機械音。

“不，我所期待的結局並不是這樣。”男人覺得視線有點模糊，他歸咎於過度激動的情緒。

“謹遵您的願望，《宿主》。←左右→這個悲劇的不安定的因素……”

箱中之貓，這次，是生？是死？

[8]

  
故事再一次陷入了輪迴之中。


	22. Day22：Alive

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 命題：讓角色覺得活在這個世界上是件好事  
+Nein群像+

[1]

一天的清晨從孩子的哭聲開啟。

Luna挽起棕色的長髮後的第一件便是抱起了自己的孩子，讓他的哭聲逐漸平緩下來。旭日從東方升到樹梢那一刻，廚房傳來了麵包出爐的濃郁香味，今日的特別介紹是芝士軟心大麵包。

綁在門上的風鈴叮鈴鈴響起了第一聲早安，Luna抱著孩子給客人裝了滿滿兩大袋的全麥麵包。

活著的幸福，大概就是每天早上忙碌的身影吧。身為母親的她這麼想著。

[2]

她的手拿起雞蛋輕輕敲開蛋殼，蛋黃和蛋白滑進平底鍋裏。橄欖油混合雞蛋和培根的香氣，隨著嘩啦啦的輕快小調飄散在小房間內。

她俐落熟練地把煎蛋和培根翻了一個面，雙馬尾隨著她的動作輕快地晃動了幾個拍子。

“嘿，早安。”

“早安，親愛的。”

活著的幸福，大概就是你的笑臉每天都在。失去孩子的夫婦這麼想著。

[3]

“醫生！客人已經來咯！”

白髮斑斑的醫生從瞌睡的時光中回過神來，微笑著接過活潑聲音的主人遞過來的白色長大褂。

客人是一個金髮的少女，模樣和她年輕的時候有點像，特別是那一雙固執的藍色眼眸，活像一塊堅硬的冰，毫無波瀾。

醫生無奈地笑了笑，開始了頑固少女的診斷時間。

活著的幸福，興許就是看著妳慢慢長大，慢慢到老。醫生這麼想著。

[4]

“妳身上的洋裝，很漂亮呢。“金髮的女人輕輕拋去一個媚眼。

或許有人說她放蕩不羈，但披著和火焰一樣顏色的她從來不在意這種片面的閒言閒語。

拋下幼跟的高跟鞋，如同拋下過去的枷鎖。就算沒有穿著艷麗的洋裝和精緻的妝，她依舊美麗。從落地玻璃窗看出去的萬家燈火，讓她想起閃爍的繁星。

活著的幸福，就是成為自己人生中最閃爍的星辰。自信的女模特兒這麼想著。

[5]

鄉間小屋升起了炊煙，退伍的將軍轉動輪椅抱著水壺給屋前的繡球花澆水。正值花季，藍紫色的繡球花開得很茂盛。

婦人停下了縫紉的動作，兩個精緻雙子娃娃中間，此時多做了一個銀髮的布娃娃。

該做什麼衣服好呢？她沉思了幾秒，笑著伸出手剪了一塊寶藍色的布。

活著的幸福，就是得知你在某個世界幸福地生活著。人偶師的女兒這樣想著。

[6]

在旅途中，哥哥唱著從吟遊詩人那兒學來的歌謠，而妹妹跟隨著繁星的指點，挑戰命運。

遠離戰火，不能成為英雄，但卻能成為一個普通平凡的凡人。沒有殺戮也沒有復仇，她的笑容是他的世界的一切。

內疚又如何，至少你在這裡。

活著的幸福，那是在夜空之下，你和小時候一樣想要撈起水中的月光。青年這麼想著。

[7]

朦朧月夜，十字架前禱告的聖詩能夠讓人心靈獲得祥和。

年幼時在他的墓下種下的玫瑰花，今夜抽出了一小段幼嫩的新芽。修女小心翼翼地護著它，忽然想起了塵封的往事。

鎖鏈的聲音在森林中響起，又隨即消散，呼喚早已泛黃的名字。

活著的幸福是，儘管彼此早已物是人非，但相見時，依舊認得你。修女這麼想著。

[9]

故事經歷了一個又一個輪迴，被修改了一次又一次。即便是人工智能或許也有不能戰勝的東西吧？

黑貓窩在床邊，圍巾上滲出的藍光閃爍不定。

心跳儀的聲音穩定地在空氣中迴蕩，與墨鏡的指示燈打出一模一樣的節拍。黑貓說他不想睡，因為睡眠等同某種意義的死亡。

貓眼在夜色中晃了一下，他舔了舔貓爪讓自己保持清醒。

  
活著的幸福，那就是等待著您再度醒來的一天。貓這麼想著。


	23. Day23： 他成為刺客的理由

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 命題：讓一個人的生命繼續下去，另一個人（可複數）卻領便當或者是不會醒來，不准跟著自殺XD
> 
> +地平教條系列DLC

Marz失去意識之前，他唯一記得的就是從圓形的井口灑下來的微弱的月光。銀白色的髮色被幾近乾枯的井底的淤泥染成了斑駁的黑，他在閉上眼之前只來得及聽見人群熙嚷的腳步聲和吆喝的噪音。

以及一個男人的聲音：“撐住！我下來救你！”

“嚇！”

再度睜開眼睛的時候他已經不在原本的井底了，木造的房子被壁爐透出來的光映照地暖暖的，仿佛踩在上面能夠感覺到柔軟舒服的觸感。他環視了房子一週，纖瘦的手臂忍不住環住了自己的身體。這裡並不是他原本的家，他甚至連這裏叫什麼名字也不知道。

少年眨了眨眼睛，忍住了用嗚咽打破寂靜的衝動，最後在書桌前看見了金髮男人的沉思著的身影。

金髮碧眼的航海士大概是聽見了床被摩擦弄出的聲音，他抬起頭看向了Marz的方向，緊鎖的眉心看似終於舒開了一些。

“謝天謝地，你終於醒來了。”

他離開書桌和羊皮紙，走到了Marz的床邊。少年常年隱居在森林，平常並沒有機會遇見多少人，對於陌生的航海士伸出來的手，他下意識瑟縮了一下。

“抱歉，嚇到你了。我叫Idolfried，叫我Ido就好。”航海士注意到了少年的眼神在躲避他，他只好努力調整了一下臉上的表情，讓自己看起來更加友善。

“我叫Marz。”少年大概是感受到了善意，他的膽子也漸漸壯了起來：“不好意思，Ido先生。我的mutti呢？”他問道。

Idolfried的眼神閃爍了一下，Marz不用問也知道，母親的結局到底變成什麼樣了。

“所以……他們真的……為了那件東西就……？”

燭光下，Marz的身影抖動得很厲害。他蒼白的手緊緊拽住了被子，淚不受控制打在他的手背上，讓他覺得滾燙無比。

“對不起，小鬼。我們只能讓你見她最後一面。”

Idolfried說完這一句之後就沉默了，他只能伸出手，輕輕撫平了哭得崩潰了的Marz的呼吸。

+++

教堂的鐘在正午時分敲響了十二下，被審判為魔女的婦人被綁在十字架上，柴火胡亂疊在受刑架的下方，火油被正午的太陽曬得閃閃發光。

神父虔誠地畫出正十字聖號，祈求高高在上的神寬恕世人的罪過，免除魔女的禍害。

圍觀群眾竊竊私語，他們大多數都是不知道真相的人，會聚在一起大概只是直覺有好戲看而已。審判官義正言辭述說魔女的罪行，不知誰在臺下大喊了一句“殺了她！”，於是這句話仿佛病毒一般從廣場的中央傳播到了外圍。

“別衝動！低能！”

Idolfried用手臂架住差點就衝出教堂陰影的Marz，他感覺得到少年在用力掙扎，但他不能在這種時候放任他。

讓少年看著母親死去是一件痛苦的事情，Idolfried深深明白這一點，但他更加不能讓少年犯險。

“請在我犧牲之時，好好照顧Marz。”賢女還在牢獄的時候，曾經對他這麼說過，他當時可是一口答應下來的。

火光沖上了天空，在一瞬間染紅了所有人的視線，廣場中央傳來悲慟且放肆的笑聲，仿佛一個永遠不可能打破的詛咒，深深刻在在場的人的身上。

Idolfried感覺得到懷裏的少年動作幅度變小了，少年的身體軟癱在青石板轉上，雙手掩著臉頰。儘管兜帽遮住了他的臉容，Idolfried還是聽見了少年細微的抽泣聲。

賢女死後的第七天，Marz站在Idolfried的身後，和他一起遠眺海港的方向。少年的表情洗去了童稚和純真，面無表情地看向了漸漸升起的太陽。

“你確定要跟著你母親的腳步加入兄弟會？”Idolfried這麼問道。他實在不清楚是否要答應Marz這個要求。

但少年出乎意料之外的堅定。

他說只有這樣他才能有機會為母親復仇，儘管他明白這個目標實際上狹隘得很。

“……”

Idolfried安靜了好一陣子，才開口說。

“好吧。”航海士歎了一口氣。或許有朝一日少年的心態會改變也說不定，他這麼希望著。

拋棄過去的名字，改變了自己的樣貌。少年從失去母親那天開始，踏上了比想像中更遙遠的旅程。

成為刺客的他的名字，叫Marchen Von Friedhof。

  
+TBC+


	24. Day24：A story

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 命題：一個角色的內心戲（？）

Papyrus覺得世界一直很簡單。

應該說，Papyrus的世界一直很簡單，他是一個單純的骷髏。這一點在他到地表生活不到一個月之後，他就深切地體會到了。

他體會到了以往的世界是多麼狹隘，單調又枯燥乏味。

繽紛的色彩像是一個又一個在夜空炸開的花火一樣，他的內心也如同盛開得異常燦爛的小花圃，繁花錦簇。用他的語言來說，大概就是“Wowie！That’s cool！”

除此之外，似乎已經沒有什麼言語能夠確切地形容他洶湧滂湃的思緒，儘管他的激動，只不過來自於Frisk將他帶到了超級市場的意大利麵專賣區，並且答應他，週末帶他到某個知名遊樂園去玩。

“噢，你絕對會在那裡大‘瘦’歡迎的，兄弟。”他的懶骨頭哥哥抬起頭給他比了一個大拇指：“搞不好能夠找到適合的兼職唷！”

“不！你不懂！Sans！”Papyrus揮舞手臂：“穿著直條紋的黑色禮服一點都不酷！”

“你對。”嘻嘻笑著回了弟弟兩個字，Sans又躺回了沙發午睡去了。

真希望他真的懂。斜眼看向了睡死的Sans，Papyru一邊大大地歎了口氣感嘆氣埋怨天妒英才，一邊給Sans披上毛毯。

雖然他懷疑骷髏到底會不會因為睡在客廳而著涼，不過既然人類也是這麼說了，那蓋上總比什麼不做要好。

Papyrus滿意地看向被他裹成粽子的Sans，嘿嘿地笑了。

  
+END+

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> =店主的話=
> 
> 今天的份就先寫一個簡單的小故（段）事（子）
> 
> 沒有想到什麼好情節去寫這個命題，
> 
> 感覺腦袋的儲備開始不夠了啊
> 
> 是時候再去多閱讀補充彈藥了OTL


	25. Day 25： 想見妳

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 命題：為了見某人一面或是做什麼事放下一切衝出門的熱血感←抽象
> 
> +Undyne X Alphys+  
+屏障後的生活+

——想見她。

人魚這麼想著。

在意識到的時候她的腳已經擅自動了起來，景物在她的視覺中不斷往後退，她揮舞著雙手仿佛要擊破所有能看見的東西。

——就……只是想見她。

Alphys住的地方離她所住的地方有一段並不算近的距離，而這個想法佔據她的腦海之後，她幾乎是一秒就做出了反應。

粗暴地拉開家門，門在關上的時候似乎裂開了一條縫，而她仿佛什麼都看不見似得，猶如風捲殘雲一般，丟下了所有東西就跑了出去。

連路過的骷髏都仿佛能被她帶出來的風吹散一般，這個世界上是沒有什麼能夠阻礙她的。

  
這種心情，大概可以稱為只屬於她的決心。


	26. Day 26：Mother

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 命題：寫一個跟家族有關的故事（美滿或是破裂都好(ry

——Sans，這個是你的弟弟哦。你一定要好好保護他哦。

“！”

骷髏在黑暗中睜開了眼睛，左眼窩殘留的淺藍色的幽光正搖擺不定地閃爍著。Sans翻身從地板上坐起來，手扶著發疼的額骨，又再度閉上了眼睛。

他總覺得做了一個好長的夢，夢裏的他還是一個小骨寶，身高還及不上他身後挨著的床，而夢中的Papyrus小的像一顆小土豆，被包在羊毛毯裡頭，空蕩蕩的眼窩隨著頭上下晃動。

Sans依稀記得那是他第一次見到Papyrus的事情，弟弟纖細得可憐的指骨在空氣間胡亂地抓，Papy出生之後第一樣抓到的東西是Sans的手指頭。

夢中除了他和Papyrus，還有一把聲音，一把讓他覺得懷念的聲音。他已經不太記得聲音的主人的模樣了，她走得太早，早到在Sans和Papyrus都能好好記住她之前就撒手人寰，留著Gaster一個人把兩個兒子拉拔成骨。

但Sans幾乎沒在Gaster的口中聽見過關於媽媽的任何事，家裡也鮮少出現過家庭四人的合照。在絕無僅有唯一一次，Gaster醉醺醺地攤在窗邊的餐桌旁，眼神迷蒙的看著沒有星空的夜晚，嘴裏碎碎念著什麼話。

“她化為星塵的那一天，Snowdin的雪還沒有積得那麼厚，那年的康乃馨開得真美。”

於是Sans無意中得知了母親去世的那一天，是母親節。

Sans再一次睜開眼睛，他醒來之後再也睡不回去了。於是他把被子丟回了床上，打算下樓去泡杯茶。

推開房間門的一瞬間，Sans的眼睛掃到了桌上的日曆，用紅色蠟筆圈起來的某個日子，剛好是今天。

  
這個懶骨頭忽然明白了什麼，他的喉嚨發出深沉的笑，隨手打了個響指。

“啪嗒。”

天色是接近淩晨的時分，Sans的身影忽地出現在Core的最深處。他左手抱著一束白色的康乃馨，右手淺棕色的紙袋裏，飄出了鹹派的香氣。

大家都以為，Core就只是Core而已，或許只有Sans知道這麼一個秘密。Core的最深處，某個房間的牆上，刻著一段銘文。

——致最愛的……

後面的部分和Sans都得記憶一樣，被年月磨蝕得不成樣子，Sans看不清楚名字是什麼，但Gaster曾經說過那是他們的母親的名字。

他伸出手撫過生了鏽的牆壁，岩漿的溫度透過合金屬傳到了他的手心，他禁不住開始想像，如果把她還活著的，她的溫度會不會也像這樣，一跳一動，透過手心傳達到心臟去。

他的笑聲有點無力，輕輕地把康乃馨和鹹派放在了銘文的下方。而他則是緩緩順著牆壁滑下，坐到了牆壁的下方。

指節劃過空氣，在金屬板上敲了幾下。

骷髏說：“Knock knock. ”

沒有人回答，所以他自己回答了：“Mother. ”

於是沉默了幾秒，骷髏又開了口：“Mother who?”

依舊沒有人回答，所以他還是自己回答了：“Mother’s Day. ”

Sans抬起頭，Core的齒輪運轉聲仿佛一首低沉的安眠曲。他想不起來是不是曾經聽過這樣的聲音，不過那樣的節奏讓他覺得很安心。

骷髏笑了笑，把句子補完整了。

——Dear Mother, Happy Mother’s Day.

+END+

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> =店主的話=
> 
> 這次寫了一個關於媽媽的故事。  
雖然母親節已經過了，  
還過了兩天了。
> 
> 不過還是想以這個命題向母親致敬一下下。
> 
> 母親節快樂。（笑


	27. Day27：月下的華爾茲

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 命題：有舞蹈動作出現的故事

戴著墨鏡的國王放下了手中的瓷白色茶杯，玫瑰紅茶的香氣薰染上他那塗著黑色指甲油的指尖。他用銀刀把司康餅對半切成兩塊，紅莓和奶油的香甜伴隨著小麥的餘香飄散在溫室花園的四周。

月色透過玻璃穹頂洋洋灑灑在黑白相間的大理石瓷磚上，閃爍出搖晃不定的光芒，有點像海平線上的磷光。微風透過天窗溜進了他的花園，薔薇花的濃香滲進了他的髮絲裏。

Revo把小瓷碟上的蜂蜜刮進茶杯，鑲嵌著黑曜石的銀戒指和銀茶匙碰撞出叮叮咚咚的聲音，讓他想起小時候總喜歡在玻璃杯上敲打旋律的時光。

想起旋律，他樂呵呵的舔了一口茶匙上殘餘的蜂蜜，嘴角彎起微笑哼起了一段小調。

好甜。大概比李斯特的愛之夢還要甜。

指尖隨著隨意哼出來的節奏敲打著桌子，他在認真思考著要不要再續一小杯紅茶呢？

“這麼吃下去會發胖喲，陛下。”

自稱是文學作家的青年來了。

他難得今天不是穿著和服，而是穿上了墨綠色的禮服的來到了王城。“明天的燕尾服會穿不下的。”革命先生拉開椅子坐到了國王的面前，這麼忠告著。

國王抬起頭，墨鏡後的眼神帶著些許明顯的不悅。

“沒關係吧？反正明天我也只是露個臉。”

帶著蕾絲的衣袖滑過空氣，修長的指尖又伸向了三層架上的檸檬塔。黑色的鋼筆敲落在國王的手臂，啪的一下讓Revo瞬間縮回了手。

“什麼叫沒關係，您可是明天要上去領舞的人啊。”

“……誒？”國王抬起了頭，一臉不敢相信地看向了自己的摯友，Hiver可沒說過他明天要負責領舞。

“你明知道我不擅長跳舞。” “但您是國王呀。”

三言兩語之間，Revo忽然驚覺跳舞似乎是無法避免的事情了。他苦惱地沉思了幾秒，皇冠狀的頭飾隨著他的頭的擺動歪向了一邊。

“呐，革命。”

“嗯？”

“你陪我練習一下好了。”

“啊？”

國王剛說完便從椅子上蹦了起來，馬甲上的小燕尾隨著他的動作晃動了幾下，靴子的鞋跟敲過棋盤狀的地磚，他向坐在椅子上的文豪伸出了手。

“May I？”

無法拒絕。文豪這麼想著，只好苦笑不得地伸出了自己的手。

雖然口中說著不擅長跳舞，但Revo的起手式看起來似乎還是有模有樣的。至少他能讓他的舞伴放下心，等一下應該不會出現被靴子的鞋跟踩到的慘劇。

Revo打了一個響指，溫室中響起了慢悠悠的提琴弦樂，曲子的調子依稀是貝多芬的G大調小舞步曲。留聲機的聲音有點兒沙啞，像是一個老人家在斷斷續續哼著歌，那的確是一個年代久遠的舊物。

月光灑向了Revo的側臉，王彎腰握住文豪的手行了一個吻手禮，文豪拉起大衣的衣摆充當裙擺回應了一個屬於淑女的禮節。Revo伸手搭住革命先生的腰間，緩緩把身體向前傾，踏出了第一步。

一、二、三……一、二、三。

順著絃樂的節拍，兩人的衣擺隨著旋轉和踏步飛舞，如同海上的浪花，或者深海悠遊的人魚，在夜色下躍上了海岸，再落入深海之中。鞋跟隨著節拍打出屬於他們的節奏，舞蹈的身影在花叢之間穿梭，從飄著甜點香氣的餐桌，一直到玻璃幕牆前的丘比特雕像。

王領著文豪，兩人隨著黑白棋盤的變換踱步，躲入灌木的陰影中，再從花兒鋪成的步道出現；隱逸在大理石的柱子後面，再從透著柔光的彩繪玻璃下轉出新的小碎步。

直至，留聲機的聲音漸漸微弱，曳然停止在某個啞色的老舊音符下，長靴的踏步跟著停止在旋轉樓梯的階級前。

然後，仿佛是早已經計畫好的惡作劇一般，王把還沒反應過來的文豪攔腰抱起，踏上了階梯……

  
+End+


	28. Day28：精神病態

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 命題：寫一個精神病態到讓人覺得可怕的地步
> 
> +Undertale  
+W.D.Gaster

「過於沉迷去追逐這種東西的話，會墮入不得了的幻境哦。」

「啊……不過是G的話，應該有辦法會逃出來吧？」

「嗯哼，不過也說不定呢。」

+++

某年某月某日，某個人這麼和W.D.Gaster說過。

於是半信半疑的他果然看見了，那個人所說的幻境。

就在他把決心提取的實驗進行到了三分之一的時候，他的眼睛被某個幻境捕抓了，就像狩獵者吞噬獵物一樣快很準。

那是一個漆黑的世界，就如同字面所說的一樣，一片漆黑，什麼也沒有。Gaster伸出手摸不著邊際，他的腳板也踏不到地面，這一個空間，沒有聲音，沒有光芒，沒有生命。

他嘗試探索抵達更加深入的地方，卻又好像原地踏步一樣沒有絲毫移動……不，他連自己是否在動也不是很清楚，畢竟這個世界不存在任何物理狀態，包括他自身。

於是無數問題在這時湧進了他的腦殼，源源不斷地，如同雜訊在腦袋中爆炸一般，他頭痛欲裂，卻合不上他的眼窩，甩不動他的手臂。

幻境一直持續到他終於聽見Sans的聲音為止，唯獨這個懶骨頭的聲音有種穿透力，仿佛不收時空物理的限制，直接打破某種他看不清的規則。

他回過神來發覺手上的試管還在，清澄透明的液體等待著下一次化學反映。Gaster抬頭看了一下牆上的時鐘，下午六點零六分。

他原來他不過進入了那個幻境幾分鐘的時間。

能夠逃離那裡或許是好事。Gaster這麼想。實驗途中走神並不是一件可以自豪的事情，他咂了咂舌，同時避開了Papyrus投遞過來的關愛目光。

「Dark，Darker，Yet Darker。」

那天以後Gaster發現自己不管怎麼寫都只能寫出這樣的筆記，從紙張到電腦記錄，密密麻麻寫滿了這麼一個單詞，重複又重複，仿佛有什麼在壓迫他的大腦，讓他除了黑暗就什麼都想不起。

然後他習慣了，他接受了。這從他第一次進入幻境之後不過一個星期的時間，Sans說他的氣色不太好，Papyrus開始躲避Gaster的目光。

他安慰自己，他快找到答案了。

沒有人知道Gaster口中的答案是什麼，或許根本沒有人關心這個問題。大家只是說他在追逐什麼過於危險的東西，或者是想從什麼東西的手中逃開。

追什麼？

逃什麼？

他覺得他早就忘記了。

旁人看向他的眼神開始變得撲溯迷離，他開始暴躁易怒，開始自言自語；他會把所有試管從實驗桌上往地板掃，也會忽然抱頭痛哭不理任何人。

除了Sans。

那一把擁有穿透力的聲音能夠讓他瞬間停止下來，安然沉睡。

Gaster能夠看見幻影的時間也越來越長，從一分鐘，到後來的幾個小時。他漸漸開始覺得那個空間很安靜，至少Gaster能夠在這裡逃離大多數人的責難和壓力，他忘了某個時日有人給過他警告，於是他忍不住依賴起這一種暗。

他果真沉醉於此。

後來連Sans的聲音他也聽不到了，他笑著說了一句「Interesting。」，就再也沒有回去那個色彩斑斕的世界中。他永遠都回不去了。

+++

「Sans，你覺得這樣對G真的好嗎？」

「不，其實我也不知道。不過……」

不過這或許是讓Gaster能從折磨中解脫的方法吧。


	29. Day29：Producer

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 命題：一個很重要的人突然人間蒸發也沒有人記得有過這個人，只有自己記得的故事

「有這麼一個活生生的人，消失了。」Noel那天在廣播的生放送上，這麼對主持的DJ說。

「我在找他，他是我的製作人。」

在廣播播放不出的畫面中，留著一頭淺灰色長髮的混血青年，正在把雙手從容地疊在他的膝蓋上。衣服上的刻著薔薇花紋的紐扣因為撞擊到扣在衣服上的鎖鏈而叮呤作響，他對有點反應不過來的主持人報以一個體諒的微笑。

他嘗試著解釋，用他一向不太擅長的措辭，把聲音控制在平穩的狀態，仿佛只是在陳述一個既定的事實或者一段樂理，聲音從容得似乎有點虛假。

他這麼說著。

「準確來說，他像是老師一般的存在吧？『沒有他或許我現在就不會坐在這裡』，這樣的概念。總之，在他失蹤之後，我一直在找他。」

搖滾樂隊的主唱那灰藍色調的眼睛忽然閃過了一絲笑意，不帶歡愉的笑意，帶了那麼一點無可奈何的意味。其實他不止一次在廣播訪談裏面這麼笑過，這樣的笑容或許只是沒有意義的面部表情，或許只是想掩飾一些難以言喻的情緒。他的心裏沒有什麼固定的答案，他就是想笑了，但他方才談起音樂時眼睛中亮起的光芒卻在這麼一瞬間黯淡了。

大概DJ也不懂怎麼反應，只好追問了一個毫無技巧可言的問題。

「能告訴聽眾們，你想找的製作人的名字嗎？」

「Revo。」

青年這麼說道。

「我找他已經找了10年了。」

引擎的轟鳴和空洞的風聲鋪天蓋地襲來，淩晨一點的鬧市街頭總能看見幾個飆車族呼嘯而過的身影。儘管城市裏的人大部分已經陷入了沉睡，但是遠處的平房總能看見那麼幾點燈火在頑強地燃燒著光芒。

世界上還是會存在著夜行的人，Noel覺得自己就是其中一員。

在車上的時候他大多數時間都陷入了沉默，玻璃車窗上的倒影映著他眉頭緊鎖的發愁臉。市藏說這麼一張臉他已經頂了十年了，每一次深夜廣播完結之後Noel幾乎都擺出了這麼一副像是超然脫俗的表情。

「再這麼下去你真的很容易長出皺紋。」經紀人這麼說著，換來了搖滾青年一個無聲的白眼。

車子開上了高速公路，眼睛能夠觸及的地平線恍如被潑了濃墨一般深邃，Noel換了一隻撐住下巴的手，眨了眨有點發紅的眼睛。

大概是眼睛酸了他才覺得眼眶似乎濕濕的，Noel並不想承認這是由於黑色讓他聯想到了什麼。於是乎他在市藏開口前就從大衣的口袋翻出了眼藥水，往自己的眼睛瘋狂地撒。

當了十年的經紀人，默契讓市藏大抵是懂他在尋思些什麼的。但經紀人卻依舊只能張了張嘴，尋思苦想地從詞窮的腦袋裏挖出了這麼一句話。

「回去好好休息。」

Noel「嗯」了一聲，又露出了那種寂寞的笑容。他知道，就算時間已經過去了十年，他和這個世界依舊還是有著那麼一道無法跨越的代溝。

其名為「Revo」。

Noel覺得或許世界從那一天開始就已經被某種存在改變了也說不定，就在那個全年無休穿著黑色長大衣的身影在自己面前瓦解的那一天開始。

他沒有能力挽回消失的製作人，他能做的就僅僅是從墨鏡後面的眼神讀到了一絲耐人尋味的笑意，還有那片帶著弧度的雙唇中勾勒的一句話。

「我在時空的盡頭等你。」

他聽不懂，也沒等到。

仿佛從那一天開始他的世界就岔出了另一條平行線，一個沒有「Revo」的平行世界。無論是市藏，還是曾經共事過的所有人，都幾乎同一陣線地站在了失憶的行列。

「你沒有製作人啊。」

他不信，於是他發了瘋地把首發的新專歌詞本翻了透底，在Producer的一欄小小的字上看見再也熟悉不過的名字。

「Noel」。

並不是「Revo」。儘管他把自己的眼睛揉出了紅筋他也只能在歌詞本找到自己的名字，樂手的名字，唯獨他的製作人，就這麼無聲無息地消失了。

於是年少輕狂地他不信邪，他一次又一次瘋狂地翻查他和製作人之間能夠保存的記錄，或許是歌譜的初稿，或許是簽訂過的合同，或許是某些雜誌的訪談，但他只能一次又一次地接受這麼一個活生生的人，真的消失了。

無影無蹤，連一個足跡也沒有留下。

或許某種聯繫還是有的，不然為什麼唯獨他沒有身陷在失憶的隊列中？仿佛就只有他是這麼頑強，這麼不服輸，非要在這麼一個沒有「Revo」的世界裏保留這麼一個存在。

市藏曾經一度擔心過他，在那雙堅定不移的眼眸之下也只好選擇妥協。於是Noel開始了追尋，一追追了十年。

他學會了隱忍，嘗試不再為了某個黑衣人的消失把所有失控的情緒波及在其他人的身上；他學會了多愁善感，固執地把所有的聯繫全部寫進他的歌曲裏，固執地用屬於他的方法把Revo留在了這個世界。

某一天Noel在個人網頁多添了那麼幾行需要反白才能看見的短句，署名是「Revo先生」，他看著那些製作人曾經對他講過的話，忽然笑了，忽然又哭了。

這麼一個伎倆用了許多年，直到「Vanishing Starlight」成立十週年的前夕他把個人網頁關閉了，連同那些他曾經執意要保存的數據一併投入了電子訊息的廢墟之中。

Noel的指尖從鍵盤上的「enter」移開時，抖得比任何時候也要厲害。

從此以後他甚少在別人的面前提起他曾經的製作人，仿佛他終於也加入了失憶隊列的其中一員，成為了這一個平行世界裏面的其中一員。

或許只有他自己明白，他跟這個世界的代溝，還是存在的。

+END+


	30. Day30：Trafficker 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 命題：DAY30在前面29天選一篇最喜歡的故事，寫一個後續吧。  
（這裡選擇的是Frisk被綁架的那個故事）

Undyne沒這個膽子告訴Papyrus關於信的事情。

就算被稱為怪物中數一數二的體力笨蛋，但Papyrus是多麼愛著Snas這種事情，Undyne還是看得出來的。況且信雖然不是匿名的，但署名著實怪異得讓人無法直視。

「Asriel」，這是市長Asgore和Toriel數年前去世的兒子的名字。死者是不會寄信的，這樣的話，誰會願意相信一封莫名奇妙的，用死者的名義寄來的信？

如果這只是一個玩笑，那這個玩笑也太過惡劣，惡劣到Undyne根本就笑不出。

「God dammit！」

於是Undyne在這件案子尚無任何頭緒的當下，解除了Papyrus在這件案子的任何職務。天真單純的骷髏並不明白為什麼自己忽然就要脫離團隊，他在鬼吼亂叫了一個下午之後就被Undyne硬生生推出了辦公室，再也沒能插手在這件事中。

這是Undyne有史以來第一次對Papyrus發了脾氣，儘管她知道Papyrus並沒有任何惡意，那個小骨頭只是想幫忙而已。

但接下來的事情或許會變得更加危險，特別是牽涉到Sans的時候，Undyne無法想像Papyrus到底有沒有足夠的心理準備，去面對「如果Sans是兇手」的衝擊。

那麼至少在讓Undyne調查出一切真相之後，再讓Papyrus回來吧。

人魚這麼思考著，同時撥打了Sans的電話。

把Sans約出來這個行動比想像中簡單，那把慵懶的聲音二話不說就在電話裏面答應了和Undyne出來見個面，只是對方把約會的地點定在了小鎮邊緣的貨運碼頭這一點讓她覺得有點不正常。

約一個朋友見面會選擇這麼偏僻的地方嗎？這種疑問在Undyne的腳踏上貨運碼頭那一瞬間得到了答案。

等待她的的確是Sans，不過是全副武裝的Sans。

眨起了一隻眼睛的懶骨頭，臉上依舊掛著不問人間煙火似的灑脫笑容，但從另一隻眼窩裏面閃爍的火焰卻告訴Undyne，眼前的Sans不是那麼一回事。

老實說，Undyne自己也沒見過Sans動武是什麼樣子，說到底這個胖子在她印象中就只是一個懶散的無業遊民而已。

「這就是你想給我的答案？」

Undyne覺得自己握著長矛的手抖得很厲害，這從來沒有出現過。她在戰場衝鋒陷陣時，她失去了眼睛時，她都能保持自己的決心。但她現在面對著曾經的損友，她的手居然抖了。她有點分不清這是因為恐懼，還是過度憤怒。

「抱歉，Undyne，對於Als的事情，我很抱歉。」

Undyne咬了咬牙，幾乎要把嘴唇咬破滲出血。她的眼眸裏燃燒起怒氣，她揮起手，藍色的長矛在她的身後築起了一堵牆。

「抱歉？」

她揮手，長矛如同海中的劍魚一般快速射向了Sans駐足的方向，強烈的衝擊把水泥地砸出了一個巨大的坑，地面開裂仿佛一個巨大的蜘蛛網向四面八方四散。

沒打中。

於是她握起了地面上其中一把長毛，一邊吼叫一邊向Sans衝過去。

「你知道Papyrus是多麼信任你嗎！！」

「我知道。但我不可以違逆Gaster。」

骨頭和長矛撞擊出劇烈的火花，但骨頭畢竟脆弱，在她的長矛一擊之下出現了裂痕破碎。Sans打了個響指，在長矛的尖端刺破他的頭骨之前，消失在Undyne的眼前。

強烈的旋風掃過了人魚深紅的髮絲，讓她幾乎站不穩。她認得這樣的漩渦，和Alphys曾經給她看過的照片一模一樣。

真相浮於水面，她更加難受。

Undyne把咆哮化作了自身的力量，驅使長矛追逐Sans的身影，窮追猛打。地面被她打得坑坑窪窪，就連旁邊的倉庫也沒辦法倖免，被她炸出了好幾個大窟窿。

Sans明顯是遊刃有餘的，他從開始到現在，除了為了發動瞬移而打了一次響指以外，就再也沒有其他動作。他並不主動攻擊，卻也不打算讓Undyne就這麼輕易抓到自己，他靠著瞬移，讓Undyne的長矛只能捕抓他的殘影而傷不了他分毫。

這種態度讓Undyne摸不著頭腦，也更加憤怒。她花盡所有的力氣讓長矛鋪天蓋地的現實化，將Sans的身影和破破爛爛的碼頭整個包圍起來。她甚至覺得讓Sans化為灰燼也無所謂，她此刻只想幫Alphys報仇。

電話鈴聲突兀地響起，Undyne在揮下手發射長矛之前第一次看見Sans的表情變慌了。她來不及思考，也不想思考Sans臉上的表情含義是什麼，長矛在她的指令下朝Sans湧去，以這骨頭為中心，引發了一場大爆炸。

硝煙和灰塵散去之後，爆炸的中心什麼都沒留下，沒有Sans的身影，也沒有所謂的殘骸，僅有隨著海風飄散的塵埃。

披頭散髮的Undyne被她炸出來的巨型裂痕之上，沉默無語了好久，直到東方的邊緣發白，她才回過神來。

清晨時分，她推開了警署的門。

而第一樣映入眼簾的是，一封Papyrus署名的辭職書。

+End+


	31. Day31：Trafficker 番外篇

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> +接續上一篇章，Trafficker這個短篇真正意義上的結局+

「真是狼狽啊，Sans……只是一隻無法承受決心的怪物，你怎麼就打不過她呢？」

Gaster的實驗室，無論是對於怪物還是人類來說，都是一個足以稱為地獄的地方。

那些孩子們的靈魂，他們的光芒無時無刻在刺痛著這個骷髏的眼窩，從決心萃取機上方傳來的雜音讓他的頭痛變得更加劇烈了一些，他必須集中精神才能讓他不在這一刻崩潰。

Sans有很多東西想問，他有太多東西想發洩了，但和Undyne的戰鬥讓他全身的骨頭都在悲鳴，他甚至不能確定自己會不會在下一秒就變成灰塵湮滅在這一條時間線上。

「God dammit！」他咬了咬牙，抬起頭死盯著眼前的黑影。

那黑影依舊興致勃勃地在機器和實驗桌來回搗弄著什麼東西，稍顯乾啞的聲音似乎仍在呢喃著類似「輸了呢……」、「退步了？」之類讓人喪氣的話，但更多的時候Gaster 只是發出了一些毫無意義的噪音，或者笑聲，絲毫忘記了是他給Sans 打了那一通電話中斷了戰鬥。

Sans想著，或者說他嘗試去思考，那些雜音是不是Gaster想說些什麼東西，是不是有什麼奇怪的意義在？畢竟這是Gaster的說話方式，只是現在Sans辨認不出。他沒有這個精力去辨認。

Gaster搗弄了頗長的一段時間。在這段期間內孩子們的靈魂和決心將室內的光線扭曲成一個詭異的空間，彷彿那是某種無力的吶喊，或者是對Sans無聲的控訴。但Gaster總算停下了他的動作，靈魂們的鼓躁也停下了。黑影的主人，那張瓷白色的面孔轉了過來，那雙彎成初月形狀的眼窩似乎比平常睜大了那麼一點點。

Sans想起來了，他是為了Papyrus才來的。

於是他舉起手截停了Gaster的碎碎念，清了一下喉嚨。Sans無法確認他是因為恐懼而發抖還是實驗室的冷氣來的太重了，他的下顎骨的確發出了微妙的顫抖，讓他難以順利張開他的嘴巴。

「Papyrus呢？」他問，聲音顯得既短促又微弱，和Undyne一戰的後遺症比他想像中嚴重，Alphys說的沒錯，他的身體的確不如以前了。

他告誡自己無論如何都要冷靜。

「噢……Papyrus……那個擅自進去了你的房間的小淘氣。」Gaster似乎也想起來了，從他嘴中發出的混亂音節漸漸變得有規律起來，至少規律得讓Sans能聽得出那三個音節。

「Papyrus……Papyrus。」

Gaster持續重複著這一個名字，像是想從中得到什麼啟示一樣，或者他只是單純想以此吊一吊Sans的胃口。他那隻空出來的斷掌隨著他的碎碎念在黑暗中旋轉，落在了Sans的頭頂，輕輕地拍著矮小的骷髏的頭蓋骨。

「Papyrus那個小調皮在樓上的培養池裏正睡著覺呢……」

斷掌回到了黑影的身邊，Gaster微笑地看著Sans的眼窩撐到了極限，他臉上的笑容扭成了一個詭異的角度，微光穿過他那被鑿穿的手掌心，打在了Sans那隻閃爍著不安定的藍色幽光的眼窩旁邊。

Sans消失了。

隨後他在Gaster的眼前閃現，纖瘦的指骨用力攥著Gaster的大衣衣領，將這個黑影撞倒在地板上。被撞到的桌子晃動了一下，發出一聲大聲的「嘭！」，把桌面的文件都撞倒在地板上。撞擊力太大讓Sans的膝蓋和腰骨都痛得要命，但骷髏的怒氣顯然已經超過了他的痛感，儘管他的眼睛已經傳來了恍如被撕裂一般的劇痛。

「你說過你不會對Papyrus出手的！G！」

骷髏的拳頭來勢洶洶地捶往Gaster的臉，至少San原本是這麼打算的，但Gaster躲開了。他笑了一下，用和Sans一樣的瞬移躲開了Sans的一拳。Sans的拳頭撞上了硬梆梆的地板，指骨骨折了好幾根。

Gaster站在Sans的身後，他的斷掌撫過Sans的臉頰，就好像主人在安撫怒氣衝衝的貓咪，他低沉的聲音緩緩刺進Sans的腦海，在骷髏的腦中迴響炸裂。

「噓……Sans，你忘了嗎？實驗可不能太急躁呀。」

骷髏的眼窩更亮了，光芒一跳一跳的頻率和那些在決心萃取器裏面流動的液體一樣。Sans從地面上爬起來，抬起了他的手，那雙顫抖並且顯得搖搖欲墜的手。空氣中，憑空出現的骨頭包圍了Gaster，在主人的怒火之下，如同狂犬一般，沖向了Gaster。

Gaster依舊擺著一臉輕鬆的模樣，又一隻新的斷掌出現在這個混亂的房間，搖曳著淺綠色光芒的手劃出了盾，將Sans的骨頭一波一波擋了下來。

被波及的實驗機器發出「滋滋」的慘叫聲，最後迴歸一片寂靜。紙屑飛舞，伴隨著不斷進攻的骨頭形狀兵器，一波一波，仿佛在發洩一般，隨著Sans幾近沙啞的咆哮，攻向了從容笑著的Gaster。

Gaster一步都沒有離開過原地。

不甘和恐懼同時侵襲了Sans的心，他的動作開始因為身體負荷過重而漸漸遲緩。他知道這副脆弱的骨架並沒有辦法撐得住他這樣輪番轟炸，然而他的理智早在Papyrus的名字出現之後便蕩然無存，他甚至覺得就這麼死去也沒關係。

至少要從他的手中拿回Papyrus的靈魂，至少……

他眯起了眼睛，幽光閃爍。他動了動幾近廢掉的手指，暗忖自己還可以這樣任性多少次。

更多的骨頭帶來更多的攻擊，更多的桌子和書架倒塌，或者被轟成粉碎的廢物。而Gaster由始至終都是站在原地，看著發了瘋一般的Sans如同看著他曾經的實驗體。

能到什麼樣的極限呢……Gaster這麼想著。

下一秒Sans就逃出了他的視線範圍，小旋風把灰塵和紙屑揚起擋住了他的視線，然後Sans在他的身後再度出現。

骷髏撲向了那一個身材瘦削的博士，死命地勒住他的脖子。Sans能清楚地感受到Gaster的頸椎在掙扎，他在Gaster的斷掌把他推開之前就打響了他的指尖。旋風再次打擾了這個實驗室的空間，將為數不多剩餘在桌子上的東西全部掃落在地面上。玻璃嘩啦啦碎滿了整個地板，機械爆出了短路的火花，詭異的決心萃取液在狼藉一片的地板上蠕動著，仿佛一個頑強的生命。

Sans覺得自己正在被撕裂，身體正在分崩離析。他咬牙忍住，將Gaster帶離了這個可悲的空間。

在水泥地上降落的時候，他們以慘不忍睹的方式摔在了泥地上。Sans能聽見他和Gaster身上好幾根骨頭斷裂的聲音。Gaster又開始了他的碎碎念，雜音穿過Sans的腦殼讓他幾乎要尖叫出聲。

Faster。

他在催促自己。因為Gaster已經開始有動作了，他的速度從來沒有比Gaster快過，但他還是強行把Gaster的手臂和大腿關節扭斷了，讓博士的動作稍微遲緩了那麼一點點。

就這麼一點點，足夠了。

Gaster Blaster鋪天蓋地地包圍了Sans和Gaster扭成一團的身影，博士沙啞的聲音從呢喃變成了嘶吼，他不斷嘶吼著。

「Sans……你別想！！」

Gaster對上了Sans的眼窩，那雙空洞的眼窝已經被幽光侵蝕殆盡了，連帶Sans本身的靈魂也已經出現了裂痕，緊緊靠著一點點，所剩無幾的決心，在支撐這個骷髏。

Adios。骷髏的嘴巴動了。

強烈的鐳射光芒驅散了深邃的黑暗，巨響擾亂了本該寧靜和平的小鎮。夜從沉眠被喚醒，星辰因震動而四散，化為塵埃的存在被風吹散在世界的每一個角落，最後的歸宿落在了發白的水平綫上。

「嗒。」

是清脆俐落的響指。

他的定位稍微偏了那麼一點點，導致他沒能落到培養池的旁邊。於是這一個被罵了一輩子「懶骨頭」的骷髏，只好再努力了那麼一點點，在漆黑中摸索著，把自己的身體拖到了培養池的旁邊。

厚重的玻璃是冰涼的，某種仿佛朝陽般的光芒隔著玻璃躍動。

他看不見，他站不起來，他沒能夠得著。

連雙手也沒有辦法舉起來了，連縮短那麼一點點距離也變成了天大的難事。

「Papyrus……啊……Papyrus……」

兄長以為自己的眼窩已經乾枯了，沒想到湧出了淚。

在沉睡的胞弟的腳邊，一抹塵埃沾染了培養池的玻璃幕上。

+The End+


End file.
